The Dark Side Of A Star
by lady-warrioress
Summary: Just when you thought things would stay the same something comes along that changes everything... SkywarpxOC DISCONTINUED FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. **

**THIS CHAPTER WAS RE-EDITED ON OCTOBER 24TH 2007**

_For four million years._

_That's how long she'd been searching. Sure she'd been told to give up by her creator but giving up wasn't in her programming. Her creator didn't give her that function and she wasn't about to let it enter her programing now. Besides, she didn't have time to worry about that or even think about it. She needed to find who she was looking for and she wasn't about to give up until she did. It would always be that way. She didn't care how long it ook. She'd search until her body could no longer function if she had to._

_"I will find them," she said, staring at the reading on her computer. It scanned the planets within range for any sighs of the ones she was looking for._

_Still nothing. _

_"I won't give up," she muttered, frowning at the screen. "Never."_

_She reset the scanner._

_A few hours later, as she was flying over a green and blue planet, the scanner started blaring. She stared at the reading. DECEPTICON CODE CONFIRMED, It read. _

_"I've found you."_

_Landing was much harder than she thought. Her ship was sucked into the planet's atmosphere, when she got too close, and spiraled out of control as it burst into flames. Before she could regain control the machine crashed into the ground. She was able to climb out before the craft exploded and scanned the area, her optics and sensors trying to pick up the reading again. Nothing._

_She was disappointed. "I thought I'd finally found them..." She suddenly became aware of heavy damage to her body from the crash. Sparks shot from a hole in her chest plate. "I must repair myself..."_

_She spotted some buildings a short distance away. Putting her hand over an opening in her armor she sprinted toward the buildings, hoping she'd get there in time to save herself. _

_She stumbled into the area only to find the buildings were abandoned. Breaking out a wall with her blaster she collapsed into what looked like a room full of old computers. "I must repair myself..."_

_Running a self diagnostic, she crawled toward a bank of computers. WARNING! POWER READINGS LOW. DEACTIVATION IN 2 MINUTES!_

_She cursed. She had no time to repair herself. _

_She did not want to deactivated or lose her spark. She had too much important information to go permanently offline. She touched the computer and it came to life. As it whirred in response, wires from came from her chest plate and attached to the console. Slowly she downloaded her mind and hard drive into the computer as her body shut down..._

_Ten years later... June 1987_

CHAPTER 1

The military base had been abandoned for years, the buildings collapsing from disrepair. Nothing much there, really, just a dozen crumbling buildings, but that didn't discourage Megatron. It could still be a potental power source. At the moment he wasn't about to go near it. He'd sent Starscream and the other two Seekers ahead along with Soundwave to make sure the energy reserves for the buildings still worked. If not, they'd just look somewhere else...

Ah, Starscream and the others were coming back. He'd know soon enough. Megatron noticed the three jets had strange looks on their faces. _I wonder what they found? _The leader of the Decepticons thought to himself.

When Starscream stood in front of his leader the gray Decepticon asked him. "What's that look for? Can't it be used?"

Starscream shook his head. "Oh it can be used," he replied, not really meeting his superior's eyes. "But we... well..."

Megatron frowned, feeling impatient. He didn't have time for the younger robots stuttering. "Well what?"

"We found something strange in the main building," the red white and blue jet finally replied.

Now the Decepticon was curious. "What?" he demanded.

Starscream paused and thought about how he'd answer the question. he would have to use the right words otherwise Megatron would get mad. After a minute he said, "I think it would be best if I showed you." he turned and gestured for him to follow.

Curious, and a little suspicious, Megatron followed. When they entered the building, Starscream said pointing. "We found it over here." and started walking toward the back of the room.

"This had better not be a trick," Megatron said as he followed the jet.

Starscream looked at Megatron with an expression of injured innocents. "Of course not, mighty Megatron," he said, his voice slightly sarcastic. "if it were, I wouldn't have had Soundwave stay behind to get a better look at it."

The knowledge that Soundwave was close by was a relief to the Decepticon tyrant. Soundwave was one of his most loyal soldiers. The sound system would deal with Starscream, if he tried anything.

When the two reached the spot Megatron stopped to stare at something on the floor. To a human it might have looked like a pile of red and black colored metal but the Decepticon knew better. The way the metal was put together told him everything with just one glance. This was a transformer. He stepped closer for a better look. The body structure was slightly different than the other transformers on his side and the Autobots. This transformer's structure had a more delicate look to it from the design of the legs and chest area to the angles of the face. A more feminine structure.

"This transformer is female," he said, looking the body over slowly, taking it in.

Starscream stared at Megatron for a moment without comment then looked at the body. "It is?" he said. He'd never seen a female like this before. Not that he could remember anyway...

"Yes," Megatron replied and pointed at something on the robot's wings. A symbol in purple. "And a Decepticon."

The Seeker looked surprised at this piece of news. "But I thought there _weren't_ any female Decepticons."

"There were a few," Megatron told him, putting his hand on the female's dark metal plating. "But only a small number. Females weren't considered useful so only about a dozen or so were made. Most of them stayed in one place though." Megatron pointed at the weapon lying next to the body. "But some, like this one it seems, were spys..."

Starscream looked down at the female Decepticon, not sure if he should be impressed or just act like it. "So this is one of them?" he asked. "What's she doing here?" he kicked the body. "Hey, you, wake up!"

The body didn't move.

Starscream's expression became annoyed. "Why won't she get up?"

Megatron knelt down for a closer look. He looked at Soundwave who'd been poking around with the mechanics. The sound system looked at Megatron and shook his head. "Current statis: Offline," he said in his usual monotone.

"Can she be re-activated?"

Soundwave tried something else then shook his head again. "Negative."

"Well so much for that," Starscream said, kicking the body again. "I guess we can just use her body for spare parts."

"We will do nothing of the sort!" Megatron shouted, glaring at the Seeker.

"Why not?" Starscream demanded, surprised by how defensive the older Decepticon sounded. "It's clear that she can't be reactivated again and her body is nothing more than a corpse without her spark. Why can't we just use her for parts?"

The Decepticon leader chose not to answer Starscream's questions. Instead he turned from the corpse and the Seeker and looked at the computers where the body had been found. Reaching over, he turned it on. The computers whirred to life and suddenly a loud metallic voice echoed through the building.

**STATUS...STATUS... DEACTIVATED... REBOOT... REBOOT...STAR... STAR... NEGATIVE...DECEPTICON...DECEPTICON..**

"What is that?!" Starscream exclaimed, looking around for the source. He didn't know it was coming from the monitures.

The voice continued. **MY NAME IS SHADOWSTAR OF THE DECEPTICONS... I COME FROM THE DISTANT PLANET OF CYBERTRON. I'VE BEEN BADLY DAMAGED... REACTIVATION REQUIRED**

Starscream stared at the body and then looked around. "A ghost!?" he exclaimed, starting to freak out. "That Decepticon's ghost is haunting the building!"

Megatron put up a hand. "Calm yourself, Starscream," he said, looking back at the computer. "The voice is coming from the computer." he tapped at the keyboard. "Her mind seems to have been downloaded into it."

"The computer?" Thundercracker asked, who'd come in with Megatron and Starscream. The blue and gray Seeker jet looked at the femme Decepticon corpse then at the screen. "How can her mind be in the computer?"

"I don't know," Megatron said, watching a pile of numbers and letters scroll down the huge screen. "Did you move her when you found her?"

"Affirmative," Soundwave replied, getting off the floor.

"How was she when you found her?" Megatron asked, looking right at Starscream.

The red, white, and blue Seeker thought a moment, his blue hand on his chin, then replied. "She was slumped over the keyboard with her hand on the console." He remembered something else. "There were wires coming from her chest and connected to the console."

"I see then," Megatron said, looking from the computer and down at the body. He hadn't noticed the damage to her body before but now he did. A huge hole had been blasted in her chest. How, he did not know, it could have been done by an Autobot weapon or from some sort of crash. "She downloaded her mind into this computer before she deactivated," he said, thoughtfully. "I don't think she wanted to die without being able to be reactivated again."

"What?" Thundercracker exclaimed, staring at the metal corpse. "Why would she do something like that?"

"I don't know," Megatorn replied, looking back at the computer. "But maybe she had some important information in her memory or something." he tapped away at the computer, bent on finding whatever it was. The information had to be in the computer's mainframe. He didn't really care about reactivating her and would have just let her stay there after he learned whatever he could from her but...

**WARNING! WARNING! REACTIAVTION REQUIRED! FILES CLASSIFIED! ACCESS DENIED! REACTIVATION REQUIRED! **

"Why does it keep saying that?" Starscream asked, peering over Megatron's shoulder at the screen.

Megatron said nothing. He put his hand to his chin and stared at the screen thoughtfully. One of the screaming passages caught his attention.

**URGENT REACTIVATION REQUIRED! MEGATRON! MEGATRON! MESSAGE! MESSAGE! SHOCKWAVE! REACTIVATION REQUIRED!**

"I think she needed to tell you something, Megatron," Starscream said, listening to the metallic voice.

"I know that, I can hear her just fine," Megatron retorted, irritated, looking over his shoulder at the hovering Seeker.

Who was this Decepticon and what did she need to tell him and why had she mentioned Shockwave? "Starscream, Thundercracker," he said, turning back to the Decepticons. Starscream took a few steps back to avoid being knocked backward. "Get that body out of here. We're taking her back with us."

"Why?" Starscream asked, hesitating. "She can't be reactivated without her mind."

"I know," Megatron said, smirking. "That's why we're taking it back with us."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Starscream demanded, eyeing the huge consoles behind his leader. "Are you going to yank that computer out of the wall and take it with us."

"Even better," Megatron said, pointing at Soundwave. "I'll have Soundwave download it into Lazerbeak and take it with us." he smirked. "When we get back I'll have Bombshell try to reactivate her."

Starscream frowned at him. He remembered the last time Bombshell activated a female robot. That obnoxious, human build, ninja robot named Nightbird. He really didn't want to be around another femme but he didn't have a choice. He helped Thundercracker and Skywarp, who hadn't said a thing since he'd entered the building, gather up the twisted metal body of the female Decepticon and hauled it out of there. "He'd better have a good reason for wanting to reactivate this pile of scrap metal," he muttered as he and the other Seekers headed outside with their load.

Megatron watched them carry her out then looked at Soundwave. "Release Lazerbeak," he instructed. "Have him get her mind out of there."

"Yes, Megatron," Soundwave said, opening his chest compartment.

The bird cassette tape came out and entered the computer console's disc slot. A few minutes later the computer's power went out as the data inside it was downloaded into Lazerbeak. The bird popped out and went back into Soundwave's chest compartment. "Download complete," he said.

"Good," Megatron said, turning toward the hole in the wall that led outside. "Now, let's get out of here."

* * *

Jazz, in vehicle mode, was out on patrol when he noticed movement near the ruins of an old military building. Bringing himself to a stop he changed out of vehicle mode and peaked around some rocks, curious about who would be hanging around a pile or ruins. _Well what's this? _he wondered, recognizing the figures of Thundercracker, Starscream, and Skywarp as they came striding out of one of the building's with something in their arms. _Since when do Decepticons carry around spare parts? _

Suddenly the three jets took off and flew over him without noticing him. Jazz got a better look at the scrap as they did and saw they were carrying what looked like the body of a transformer. "What in Primus?" he said, watching them go. He went back into vehicle mode and drove away with a squeal of tires. "I'd better tell Prime about this!"

_A/N_

_There is a huge year gap between the end of Season 2 and the movie. This leaves a LOT of space for the imagination. The first chapters of my storys always suck. I AM SO SORRY! Don't worry. I'll get better once I get motivated. I hope they were in character. G1 Transformers are harder to keep in character than the Beast Warriors. _


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS CHAPTER WAS RE-EDITED ON OCTOBER 25TH 2007**

CHAPTER 2

Starscream and the other two Seekers took the female Decepticon's corpse into the repair bay (the room where Bombshell activated Nightbird I don't remember what they called it) of the Decepticon's underwater base.

"I don't see why Megatron is making such a big deal over this pile of scrap metal," Starscream complained as he let go of the body. The body let out a clang when it hit the table.

"Careful!" Thundercracker ordered, giving the red, white, and blue Seeker a disapproving look. "If you damage her Megatron will have your head!"

Starscream frowned at him and put his hands on his hips and turned to eye the body. "I don't care. It's not like he can _actually_ reactive her."

Thundercracker set down the part he'd been holding, gentle, and frowned at the other Seeker. "I don't understand it either," he told Starscream. "But does it matter? She's a Decepticon. We could use another person to increase our numbers."

"We don't need a_ female_," Starscream informed him, glaring at the dark metal body. "Females are nothing but trouble."

"Just because Nightbird and the female Autobots made a fool out of you doesn't mean you can say such things about this one," the blue Seeker told him. He pointed downward at the body. "I doubt she'll be anything like that."

"I still think reactivating her is pointless," Starscream grumbled, stalking out of the room. "Mark my words; He'll regret ever putting her back online."

The other two Seekers watched him go then, when he was out of sight, Skywarp looked at the blue jet and asked. "What's wrong with him?"

The other Seeker shook his head. "I don't know," Thundercracker replied. "But with Starscream it could be _anything_."

* * *

Starscream's problem wouldn't have seemed like much of one to the other Decepticons, it might even seem unimportant, and he wasn't about to tell anyone anyway so it didn't really matter. A long time ago he'd developed a total distrust of female robots after he'd been betrayed by one. Ever since then the very sight of females annoyed him and he felt he had to prove something to them. This new female might have been offline but if she ever was reactivated the same thing might happen with him and he didn't want to go through it again.

She was a Seeker.

The design she wore told him that much. Though it was slightly different than his own, her design had definately been some kind of plane. That didn't help things either. Because of her design, he could appreciate it more and he didn't want to think about it.

"She will never come back online," he told himself as he walked down the dark corridor. "Never... not if I can help it."

_Starscream..._

The jet froze. He thought he heard a voice. A low whispy voice that had a hint of teasing in it. He looked over his shoulder. "Hello?" he said tenatively. "Skywarp, is that you?" Skywarp was known to play awful pranks on people to amuse himself. Of course only _he _thought they were funny.

Nothing.

_But I did hear something... what was it..?_

0000000000000

"You need me to_ what_?!" the Insecticon Bombshell demanded after he heard what Megatron wanted him to do.

"You heard me," Megatron said, folding his arms. "I want you to reactivate her."

"This is going to cost you," the Insecticon informed him, folding his arms and looking up at the taller robot. This was almost exactly like the time Megatron wanted to activate the human made robot Nightbird. Only _this _time this was a_ real _Decepticon, not a generic flesh creature creation full of flaws. Things might get messy. "You know I don't do this kind of thing for free."

Megatron knew the Insecticons never did anything unless Megatron promised them some Energon. Well he'd planned ahead for this. He already had the Energon cubes ready. "Don't worry about that," he told the Insecticon, holding up one of the cubes. Bombshell eyed it hungrily. "I already thought of that. You will get your Energon cubes after you reactivate her."

"And what if I can't?" he asked, still eyeing the cube.

"You get nothing." Megatron smirked. "But I'm sure that won't happen."

Bombshell thought about it for a moment then nodded. "All right," he said. "I'll see what I can do."

"Good." Megatron put the cube away and led the Insecticon into the repair bay.

On the way they passed Starscream who looked like he'd just seen a ghost, or was about to. Since Megatron was used to the Seeker looking like a paranoid nut case he ignored the jet and kept on going. When they entered the room Megatron pointed to the body lying on the table. "She's right there," he said.

The Insecticon walked over to the table and examined the corpse. "Well," he said. "Aside from the hole in her chest her body is in pretty good condition." he turned back to Megatron. "But I can't do anything without her mind."

"Oh yes," Megatron said, handing Lazerbeak, still in tape mode, over. "Just don't erase Lazerbeak in the process."

"Don't worry, Megatron," Bombshell said, not looking up from the body as he took the tape. "I'll be careful..."

"See that you do."

* * *

"I wonder if Bombshell will be able to reactivate that female," Skywarp said as he and Thundercracker walked out of the repair bay and down the hall. They'd stayed long enough to watch Bombshell begin to fix her body then left when they grew bored.

"I don't see why not," Thundercracker said, shrugging. "He was able to activate that human built piece of scrap metal, Nightbird."

"Well Nightbird was made from inferior material," Skywarp reminded him "_Anybody _could activate her. This robot is from _Cybertron_. Even _he_ might not be able to activate her."

The black and blue Seeker shrugged. "Well it doesn't matter," he said. "Though I do think she's kinda hot."

The black and purple jet stared at him. "Huh?"

Thundercracker smirked. "If she is able to be reactivated things around here will get more interesting." he noticed Starscream up ahead, leaning against the wall with his arms folded and his head down. "I don't see why Starscream has to make so much fuss about her," he said in a slightly louder voice. "It's not like she's going to be interested in_ him_anyway."

Starscream raised his head and glared at the other two jets. "I don't care if she's interested in me or not," Starscream informed him. "She's not worth bringing back online."

The other two jets stopped. Thundercracker put his hands on his hips and cocked his head, his red eyes probing. "You said the same thing when we brought her here. Now why don't you tell us why you hate her so much. Do you know her?"

"No."

"Have you ever seen her before?"

"No."

'Then _why_ are you so against her being reactivated?"

"Because it's pointless!" Starscream answered, pushing himself from the wall and facing the other jets. "And I don't appreciate you asking."

"My aren't we touchee," Thundercracker said, his tone turning mocking. "Does this mean you don't want her?"

"_What_?"

"Because if you don't want her I'll take her."

The other jet became confused. "What are you talking about?"

"The female," the black and blue jet replied. "She's got the same design as us. I think one of us should take her."

"I can't _believe_ what you are saying!" Starscream exclaimed, shocked at his wingmate's words. "You don't even know if she can be reactivated and you're already thinking of dating her."

"Well I'll date her if you don't want to."

"I don't _want_ to date her!" Starscream shouted turning away from the other two jets and starting to stalk away. "I don't want to have anything to do with her."

Thundercracker grinned. He was succeeding in ticking Starscream off. "Then can I have her?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Starscream shrieked, dashing away in hysterics. "IF YOU WANT HER TAKE HER!"

Thundercracker watched the red, white, and blue jet run off and laughed. "Why did you do that?" Skywarp asked.

"Because it's fun," Thundercracker replied, looking at the black and purple jet. "I was kidding anyway."

"So you _don't_ want her?" Skywarp asked. He had a strange note in his voice.

Thundercracker stared at him. "Whoa What's with_ that _tone?"

The other jet looked away. "Nothing," he said. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The blue jet smirked. "Then why are you blushing?"

Skywarp looked back at Thundercracker. "I'm not!"

Thundercracker laughed and pointed at Skywarp's face. "Yes you are!"

"We're metal! We can't blush!"

"Tell that to your face."

"Be quiet."

* * *

_Idiots, _Starscream thought as he stalked away, listening to Thundercracker and Skywarp laugh it up._You think it's funny now but you won't when they put her online..._

"Hey, Starscream," Rumble said, jumping down from an area above and landing on Starscream's shoulders.

Starscream never liked random things popping out of nowhere and landing on his body. "Get off me!" the jet yelled.

"Ah, you're not fun!" Rumble hopped down. "What's wrong with you?" the smaller Decepticon asked.

"None of your business!" the seeker snapped.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the female Decepticon you found would it?"

"No!" Starscream roared, getting sick of being asked about the femme bot. "and I wish you'd all stop talking to me about it."

"Cool your jets, I was just asking a question."

Starscream folded his arms and looked away. "Well I don't like it."

"Sometimes we're not always asked about things we like."

The jet glared down at the smaller robot. "Oh shut up."

"No," Rumble said, "Besides, Megatron wants you."

"What for?"

"How should I know? I was just told to tell you that he wanted you," the little robot walked away. "Good luck."

Starscream watched the little robot go and frowned. His suspicions began to rise. What did Megatron want him for? Was he going to yell at him about something? Well he didn't know so he would just have to go to Megatron to find out. At the moment he didn't want to talk to anybody especially not Megatron.

"Oh and Starscream," Rumble said, turning back to the jet.

"What?"

"I heard about your issue with the female Decepticon," the little cassette said smirking. "It's okay. There's really no need to be afraid of her."

"I AM NOT _AFRAID_ OF HER!" Starscream shouted angrily, raising his one arm and shooting at Rumble. "I just don't trust females!"

Rumbled dodged the shot and ran off laughing.

The jet stopped shooting and angrily stalked into the control room. "Whatever he wants to say to me had better be worth my time..."

* * *

"Are you sure you saw them taking a_ transformer _out of that old military base?" Optimus Prime asked once Jazz returned to the Ark.

"Sure as I'll ever be, Prime," Jazz said, spreading his arms out wide to gesture better. "Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker flew off with it."

"And you're positive that it was an Autobot?"

"Well I don't exactly know but it looked like it," Jazz replied, folding his arms. "I just wonder what they're going to do with it if they can get it back online."

"They'll probably reprogram it to be a Decepticon," Prime replied, also folding his arms and lowering his head thoughtfully. "We can't let that happen." he looked at the car. "Jazz take Seaspray and Powerglide and see what you can find out."

"Sure thing, Prime," Jazz said, nodding and going into vehicle mode.

* * *

Bombshell was able to fix the hole that had been blown in the female Decepticon's chest but he wasn't too sure he'd be able to put her mind back into her body. That would be a little more tricky. Since Lazerbeak had downloaded _everything _from the computer she'd put her mind into, her thoughts and data was scrambled with the intelligents already in the machine at the time from when the humans had used the machine. He would have to unscramble all the chains and to do that he need help. So he'd asked Soundwave to help him. Soundwave agreed to only because Megatron wanted the female reactivated. He was having a slightly better time telling the Decepticon data from the human data and had been able to download half of that data onto a disposable disc.

As they sorted out Decepticon data from human, the louder her pleas for reactivation became. Bombshell and Soundwave had to turn the volume off on the computer to shut her up. After about five hours they finally got everything in order but Bombshell needed a certain something before he could reactivate her. It would be awhile before he got it so the two called it a day and left the room, turning off the computer and the lights before they did.

* * *

Skywarp didn't have anything to do so he decided to check on the progress Soundwave and Bombshell were making on the female Decepticon. He'd never met her before but he felt he should be worried about her anyway, though he didn't know why. This was the first time he ever worried about anyone. By the time he got there, though, the two had already left. He was disappointed but decided to get a look at her anyway. Earlier he'd been too preoccupied by Starscream's unexplained dislike of females that he hadn't paid much attention to this one. Now that he was able to, he'd take as long as he wanted.

Looking down the hall to make sure nobody was coming he stepped into the room and stood by the table the female Decepticon's body had been laid out on. The body was in the same position it had been in when he'd left but now the damages to her armor had been repaired and her head no longer had a dent in it. He noticed her body was similar in design to his and the other Seekers but slightly different because of her gender. It also seemed that her vehicle mode might have been a different jet design as well because her head and upper body was altered as well.

_She's pretty, _he found himself thinking. He reached out a hand to touch her but he heard a noise out in the hall and retracted it. He turned from the table and started toward the door, ready to leave before anyone saw him. He took two steps toward the door but slipped on something on the floor and fell backward. He put his hand on the computer keyboard to keep himself from falling. When his hand hit the keys the power came back on and lit up the room. He jumped, startled, and looked up at the screen.

**REACTIVATION IN PROGRESS! **The screen said.

"What?"

A noise behind him made him turn around. He hadn't noticed the wires coming from the female's body and going into the computer until now. The wires were lit up with white light and sparks were flying from the female's body.

"By the Matrix!" he exclaimed, staring at the sparks. "I've ruined it!"

He grabbed the wires but they shocked him and sent him flying into the computer screen. He slumped to the floor, and sat there rubbing his head. When he looked up again the sparks had died down and the computer went silent. He stood up and stepped close to the robot again, to make sure nothing had happened to her that would get him in trouble. She seemed to be okay. He was relieved. He hadn't blown her up by accident after all-

The female's hand moved. He stared down at it in shock, not sure if he was imagining things. "Wha-"

Suddenly her whole body began to jerk. He stepped back and stared opened mouthed as the Decepticon femme began to revive. Slowly her eyes began to brighten and she began to sit up. He backed away until he hit the wall and couldn't move anymore. His mind didn't even begin to tell him to slowly inch out of the room before she saw him. When she was sitting up straight she slowly turned her head and looked at him. His mouth hung wide open as she stared at him with the coldest gaze he'd ever seen.

"I..." he began.

Never taking her eyes off of him, she swung her legs over the side of the table and stood up. She walked over to him, her red eyes boring into his. He tried to say something but nothing came out. She stopped right in front of him and her eyes took him in. Slowly a smirk turned up her lips and she put her hand on her hip, her stance loosening. She opened her mouth to say something then shut it.

Before he knew what was happening she stepped away from him and seemed to float out of the room and into the hall. When she was gone Skywarp's body loosened up and he sighed. "What was that? What did I do?"

_A/N_

_What indeed..._

_I noticed (in the show) G1 Starscream doesn't seem to like female robots for some reason (or at least Nightbird). Why do you think that is? Also I'm trying my best to make this interesting but G1 robots are a little bit harder to keep in character than the robots I'm used to. I hope this was okay. The femame Decepticon's only acting weird because she's not totally reactivated yet. Right now she's nothing more than a zombie. _


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was Re-edited on October 25th 2007**

CHAPTER 3

"What do you wish to speak with me about, oh mighty Megatron?" Starscream asked, slightly sarcasticly, as he stepped into the control room where Megatron was lounging on a chair in front of one of the computers.

Megatron turned to the jet and got out of his chair. "Do you know who that was?" Megatron asked.

"Huh?" Starscream said, confused by the question. "Who?"

His superior gave him a look that said he_ should _know. "The female," Megatron replied.

"Oh." _Not her again. _"What about her?"

"I contacted Shockwave about her," Megatron replied, turning from the jet and pacing. "He told me that her name is Shadowstar and her status was computer hacker. He also said he was the one who built her."

Starscream didn't see why that mattered so much. He didn't really care _what_ she used to do or who had created her. "So?"

"She used hack into the Autobots computers during the war on Cybertron," Megatron answered, still pacing. "She was able to intercept many Autobot battle plans." He stopped and looked over at Starscream. "When we can get her back online she might be of use to us."

"_If_ you can get her back online you mean," the jet corrected, folding his arms. "Her mind is so intertwined with the data on that computer that I doubt you'll be able to revive her." he smirked. "And if you do she'll probably be too full of errors to even think straight, much less hack into an Autobot frequency."

Megatron glared at him. "Don't talk about things you don't know anything about, Starscream," he said in an annoyed voice. "You might have been a scientist before you joined the Decepticons but, when it comes to things like this, even your knowledge has limits."

"Don't criticize my intelligents!" Starscream shouted, unfolding his arms and clenching his fists. _I hate when you do that! Why do you always do that to me?! I'm not as dumb as you think I am! _"I know more than you think!"

"But not enough to be useful," Megatron taunted.

Starscream glared at his superior. What could he say? He wasn't about to tell Megatron all that he actually_did_ know. True, he'd never met this Decepticon female but he'd met one like her. Only she wound up to be an Autobot spy... "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked impatiently. He was getting sick of everyone mentioning that female to him. He'd rather talk about something else, _anything_ else.

"No, I want you, Thundercracker, and Thrust to go back to that place where we found the female and see if you can get the energy from the generators before the Autobots find out about it."

Starscream glared at him. Megatron met his gaze. "Well?" he said, impatiently. "Get going!"

"_Yes_, mighty Megatron," Starscream said, turning around and stalking out of the room to look for Thrust.

He stomped angrily into the hall. "Why does he want me to go back there?" he asked himself. "Why can't _he_ go instead? At least going will get me out of here and away from that female for awhile. I should be happy for that-"

A shadow moved out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head but saw nothing but the hall. He waited a moment but saw nothing else. Thinking he was imagining things he turned, looked straight ahead, and kept on walking. A few minutes later he ran into Skywarp who was walking like he'd become the living dead. He walked right into the red, white, and blue jet and almost knocked him over.

"Hey!" Starscream grabbing Skywarp by the arms. "Watch where you're going!" he noticed the jet didn't seem to notice him. The other jet's face looked spaced out and his eyes didn't seem to be focused on anything. "Hey!" he shouted, shaking him. "I'm speaking to you!"

Skywarp seemed to snap out of a trance and looked at the other Seeker like he'd seen him for the first time. "Starscream?" he said, in a small voice. "What are you doing here?"

"What kind of question is that?" the jet demanded. "I _live_ here! What's the matter with_ you_?"

"Nothing," Skywarp said, pulling Starscream's hands off his arms. "Now let me go."

Starscream stared at him suspiciously, noticing the purple and black jet wasn't meeting his eyes. He got the worst feeling that the other Seeker had gotten himself into some kind of mess, again. "What have you done?"

"Nothing!" Skywarp exclaimed defensively. "I haven't done _anything!" _Then he added without thinking. "And I especially didn't accidently reactivate the female Decepticon before she was ready."

Starscream's optics got bigger. "You did_ what_?!"

"Nothing!"

"You did _so!" _Starscream shouted, grabbing the jet again and shaking him. "How could you have been so _stupid!? _Why did you reactivate her?"

"It was an accident!" Skywarp shouted. "And I don't think she's totally activated. She was moving funny and-"

"Where_ is _she?!" Starscream shouted, cutting the other Seeker off.

"I don't know," the other jet replied in a slightly whiny voice. "She got up and walked out."

Starscream dropped him. "So she's loose in the base and she's not even totally activated!?" This was bad. If Megatron found out, he'd blame the red, white, and blue Seeker. Well Starscream wasn't about to be blamed or be around when she was found. "_Find _her," Starscream shouted grabbing Skywarp off the floor and throwing him forward. "You'd better find her and take her back to the infirmary before Megatron finds out and punishes you!"

Skywarp got going. He didn't want to be beaten up by Megatron. He'd seen Megatron do that to Starscream many times and he didn't like the results that came from it... or the hours of repairs...If Megatron _did_ find out Skywarp could just blame Starscream but he wasn't clever enough for that. Instead he got going, determine to find that female Seeker before Megatron found out about his latest blunder.

* * *

At that moment Shrapnel, the leader of the Insecticons, was in the base looking for Bombshell. He wanted to talk to him about a recent power source he'd found. Some farmer's grain field. Thing was; he couldn't find his comrade, so he wound up spending more time in the base than he usually tolerated. He'd recently noticed something was following him as he'd gone from sector to sector of the bunker. The Insecticon didn't know what it was though. It seemed to vanish whenever he tried to get a good look at it. He eventually decided he was just being paranoid and chose to ignore it, though he was still uneasy.

That was until the thing touched him on the shoulder. He immediately spun around and stared up at a dark figure with glowing red optics. "W-who are you, you?" the Insecticon asked.

"**Insecti... short... short...Megatro...Decepticon... Decepticon...," **the thing sputtered in a female sounding voice.

"What?"

"**POWER DRAIN...REGAIN ENERGY...MuSt ReGaIn EnErGy..."**

Suddenly, and without even a warning, it grabbed the Insecticon by the arms and lifted it off the floor. "Ahhh! What are you doing, doing?!" Shrapnel exclaimed in surprise.

"**Energy... Power drain... must refuel..." **it said before bringing its face close to the smaller robot's.

* * *

Skywarp heard a scream and stopped in his tracks. He listened to the noise as it went on for a few seconds more then was cut off suddenly. He changed direction and ran toward the sound, getting the feeling that that meant someone had encountered the Decepticon he'd reactivated the wrong way.

_I'm in trouble! I am in so much trouble! I just hope I can get there before Megatron does. Maybe I can put her back before anyone notices!_

But that wasn't to be.

When he arrived at the spot he thought the sound had come from, all he saw was Sharpnel sitting on the floor, looking like he'd been to hell and back.

"You! Insecticon!" Skywarp exclaimed, grabbing the Insecticon by the shoulder. "Did you see a female Decepticon come by?"

Sharpnel said nothing.

"Answer me!" the jet ordered, shaking it.

The Insecticon fell over.

Skywarp let it go, his face filling with horror. He saw what looked like teeth marks in the smaller robot's neck and face area. He realized then that he couldn't hide this from Megatron. That zombie Decepticon was too dangerous to keep a secret!

"MEGATRON!" the jet screamed, running away from the Insecticon body and toward the control room. "_MEGATROOOOOOOOOON!"_

He burst into the control room and nearly knocked his superior over as he tried to stop himself. The Decepticon leader was able to keep his balance and grabbed Skywarp by the arms. He held him at arms length, his red optics glaring impatiently at the slightly stupid jet. "You had better have a good reason for running into me like that," he said annoyed.

"Megatron!" Skywarp exclaimed, his body trembling. "The-the the female Decepticon! She-!"

"She what?"

It all came out in a rush. "I accidently activated her and now she's running lose around the base and sucking energy out of our comrades and-"

"YOU DID _WHAT!?" _Megatron demanded, throwing the black and purple jet to the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Skywarp exclaimed, looking up at Megatron who towered over him angrily. "Please don't punish me!"

"How could you have been so_stupid_?!" Megatron demanded. "She wasn't ready to be reactivated yet! Her mind wasn't ready to be returned to her body!"

"I'm sorry."

Megatron grabbed him by the throat and pulled him toward his face. "_Where_ is she?" he hissed.

"I-I don't know."

Megatron threw him to the floor again. '"Find her!" he ordered. He looked over at Soundwave and Bombshell who were also in the control room. They had recently gotten back from getting the special item the Insecticon needed to reactivate the female Decepticon. "I want you two to help him!" he said, pointing at them "Find her and take her back to the repair bay. This time don't take any breaks until you can reactivate her. I want her online as soon a possible!"

"Yes, Megatron," Soundwave said, before he and the Insecticon followed Skywarp out of the room.

* * *

Jazz, Seaspray, and Powerglide didn't waste any time heading out to the Decepticon base. Since the place was underwater they would have to swim to get inside. Powerglide, being a plane, didn't like that idea. He would rather fly inside than get wet.

"I don't see why we are going through all this trouble just to take back a corpse," Powerglide said as he and the other two Autobots entered the sea and headed toward the spot where the base was. "How are you even sure it was an _Autobot _corpse? It could have been a Decepticon."

"I'm not sure," Jazz replied, looking at the airplane. "That's why we're going to check."

Powerglide made a helpless gesture. "I_still_ don't get it," he said. "It's not like we can reactivate it."

"Maybe Ratchet can," Seaspray suggested in his bubbly sounding voice. "He can fix almost_anything_."

"He can _fix _things," Powerglide said, correctively. "He can't revive. He's not Jesus."

"Let's not argue about it right now," Jazz cut in. "We have to get our comrade out of there before the Decepticons do something to him."

"All right," Powerglide said, turning back to the Porsche. "But I _still_ think it's a waste of time."

* * *

"Why did you turn her on in the first place?" Bombshell demanded, looking up at Skywarp as he, the jet, and Soundwave searched the base for the zombie female. "I wasn't finished getting her ready."

"It was an_ accident_," the jet replied, defensively. He was getting a little tired of people asking him that question. "I only went in to look at her. I didn't_ mean _to reactivate her before she was supposed to be. I accidently fell onto the computer."

"Well next time _stay out _of the repair bay when you know something's being worked on in there," the Insecticon scolded. "I wouldn't be surprised it she was going around the base taking other people's energy to make herself whole."

"Uh..."

Bombshell stared at him. "What?"

"I think she is..."

Bombshell shook his head. "You _are_ an idiot, aren't you?" he said.

Skywarp was about to retort when Soundwave exclaimed. "Target spotted!"

The other two Decepticons looked up and saw the dark figure of the female Decepticon walking slowly up the hall a few yards ahead. They didn't waste time staring. The three went into action breaking into a run and quickly closing the distance between them and the zombie. Soundwave caught up to her first and grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop.

Unexpectantly she turned around and glared at them with a cold expression. Skywarp knew that look and for a moment he couldn't move as he stared right into her red optics. Soundwave wasn't fazed by her gaze and grabbed onto both of her arms, pinning them behind her and shoving her against the wall. He held her still as Bombshell quickly deactivated her by reaching over and yanking out the wires in her back. She went limp and fell to the floor with a loud clanging thud.

"Well that was _easy," _the Insecticon said and looked at Soundwave and Skywarp. "We'd better get her back to the infirmary and back online before something_else_ happens."

Skywarp shook himself out of his paralasis and helped Soundwave pick up the body. The three Decepticons carried her back to the repair bay.

* * *

Starscream and his small armada were able to reactivate the generators in the military base where they'd found the female Decepticon's body. It hadn't been an easy task but they'd succeeded after Starscream rewired a few power lines that had been severed by a recent storm of some kind. He and the others immediately began filling Energon cubes. For the next four hours they were able to fill a vast amount of cubes up with energy without an interruptions from the Autobots. Starscream began to think that the Autobots didn't even know what they were doing and felt a little confident about it. Little did he realize was that Mirage, using his cloaking ability, was spying on them. When the Autobot saw enough he sent in his report to Prime.

The Autobot leader instantly sent out a group to stop the Decepticons.

Thrust was the first to see them coming. "Starscream!" he said, grabbing the other Seeker jet by the arm and pointing toward the road. "Look! The Autobots!"

"Autobots!?" Starscream exclaimed, dropping the cube he'd been holding. It landed on his foot. "Ow!" He bounced around on one foot for a moment then shouted. "Decepticons, attack!" before going into jet mode and firing at the Autobot cars from the sky.

The Autobots transformed and started firing back, an accurate blast from Ironhide's gun hitting the right wing of the jet, causing Starscream to crash. "AAAHHHHHH!" the jet screamed before taking a nose dive into the dirt. He transformed back into robot mode and got up, shooting at Bumblebee's tires and causing one to blow out.

"Ahhh!" Bumblebee yelped spinning out of control and running into a rock.

"You okay?" Bluestreak asked, pulling up beside the smaller Autobot.

"I think so," Bumblebee said, going into robot mode. He raised his gun and shot at Starscream

The jet took the blast in the face. He screamed in pain as the glass covering his optics exploded, and grabbed his face, falling on his back. Thundercracker, who had been standing behind him, shot at the Autobots and stepped over to where Starscream had fallen. He grabbed the other jet by the arm and pulled him to his feet. "I think _now_ would be a good time to retreat," he said, his voice strangely calm. He was used to this sort of thing by now.

Starscream was still screaming and didn't reply. The blue jet looked back at the other Decepticons. "Decepticons!" he yelled. "Get as many Energon cubes as you can carry! Let's get out of here!"

The others wasted no time. They grabbed up the cubes and got into the air. Thundercracker, keeping a tight hold on the wailing Starscream followed, still blasting away at the Autobots on the ground. "Suck it up, Starscream," he ordered. "It can't be _that _bad."

"My optics!" the jet screamed, his hands still over his face. "I can't see!"

_Oh boy... _So maybe it was..."Don't worry," the blue jet said, trying his best to stay calm. Blasted optics were one of the worse kinds of damage. "We'll get you back to the base and get your optics fixed."

* * *

An hour after Bombshell and Soundwave started on reactivating the female Decepticon again they succeeded. When her mind was completely returned to her body without any added data from the military computers, her eyes gained their full illumination and she took a deep breath. She slowly sat up and looked around herself. When she spotted the two Decepticons she stared at them in confusion. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Bomshell," the Insecticon replied. "I reactivated you." he pointed at Soundwave. "This is Soundwave. He helped me."

She noticed the Decepticon symbols on their bodies. "Where am I?" she asked, looking around.

"You are in the Decepticon's underwater bunker on Earth," Bombshell explained.

"How did I get here?" she wanted to know.

"Megatron found you and brought you here to be reactivated."

"Megatron?!" the femme exclaimed, then jumped off the table when she remembered something. "Oh Primus! I must speak to Megatron right away!" Then she dashed out of the room before the two males could stop her.

_A/N_

_Aside from her being a computer hacker Shockwave also programmed her to have a strange way of getting energy (Completely by accident, or so he insists) . She cannot drink it out of Energon cubes. She has to get it the same way a vampire sucks blood out of its victim. This can either be a good thing or a bad thing, depending on which side you're on. This interesting bit of information will later be used by Megatron to gain control of her and to keep her in line if she tries to betray him. I got the idea from the female cyborg called Cyber 6 who gets her energy the same way. _

_I'll try to make the next chapter better and have her actually doing something. Now that she's totally activated I can do that. _

_Poor Skywarp. If only he was a little smarter. He's adorable though. Don't worry. Shrapnel will be fine._


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS CHAPTER WAS RE-EDITED ON OCTOBER 25TH 2007**

CHAPTER 4

Thundercracker was just coming into the base when something black and red dashed past him. He stopped for a second to watch it but it was too fast for him to get an idea of what it looked like, all he could make out was that it had a delicate design and it seemed have jet like qualities. "What was that?" he asked out loud.

Before any answers came to him Starscream wailed again about his optics and the other jet remembered what he'd been doing. "Come on," he said, helping the blinded jet to the repair bay. "Let's get you fixed."_Stupid Starscream..._

* * *

Megatron was in the control room when somebody rudely burst into it and cut off his train of thought. He looked up, ready to chew the person out for interrupting him, but stopped when he saw who it was. It was the girl Decepticon. She was now standing in one spot, staring at him with oval shaped red optics. He stared at her black and red face for a moment, taking in her appearance, then said. "So, you're finally online." then got up and walked over to her. "So Bombshell and Soundwave were successful after all." 

"Yes it seems so. I will have to thank them later..." She met his gaze. "Megatron," she began. "I'm glad I found you. There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Yes, I know," he replied. He stepped toward her and put a hand on her back. "Why don't you sit down and tell me what was so important." he led her to a chair by the computer consoles.

She sat down in it and stared at the computers for a moment, her red optics getting a lustful look in them, before looking back at him. "It might not be important now," she said.

He frowned. "Why do you say that?" he asked.

She gestured around herself, taking in the room. "It seems you already have what you wanted."

Megatron laughed. It wasn't a "I know what you mean" kind of laugh. It was scornful and mocking. "I have what I wanted?" he said spitefully. "Negative. I'm far from having what I want."

She gave him a curious look. "What do you mean?" she asked, looking interested.

He gave her a look. "You really don't know what going on do you?" he said, pacing. 'Then again you probably wouldn't because you just came online." he stopped, turned to her, and began. "Let me explain something to you."

She waited.

"The Autobots are still alive," he began her.

"Autobots," she growled a strange light appearing in her optics. A strange smile crossed her face and Megatron noticed two of her teeth had fangs.

He didn't dwell on the sight for very long. He got back on topic, though the sight unsettled him for some reason. "Yes, the Autobots," he said. "The Autobots are still alive and they have been giving me trouble. Whenever I try to get the energy I need to take over they come and ruin everything."

She nodded, her metal teeth clicking together. "So the Autobots are still causing us trouble," she said, putting a hand to her face. The light in her optics got brighter. "So why aren't you doing anything about it?"

"I have."

She frowned and crossed her legs at the ankles. "Maybe I can help," she suggested offhandedly.

"How can _you _help?" he asked, looking her up and down, ignoring the fangs. "You have only been online for half an hour and you think you know what to do? The Autobots have gotten more powerful since the last time you encountered them_, if_ you ever encountered them..." he gestured. "They also have help."

"Help?" she asked, her face confused. The fangs disappeared. "What kind of help?"

"Human help," he replied. Before she could ask another question he explained. "Humans are the intelligent beings of this planet. They are also disgusting little flesh creatures that are killed easily."

"Then why haven't you done so?"

"The Autobots, woman!" he shouted. "The Autobots protect the humans and the humans help the Autobots. Where ever I find humans I find Autobots."

"Hmmm," she mused, leaning forward. The light in her optics disappeared as well. "Humans need to be dealt with."

Megatron noticed a dark note in her voice. He decided to change the subject before she went off and did something foolish. Her alternate mode was still that of a Cybertronian and therefore she would look suspicious if she flew into the sky. She would have to wait until they found her an alternate mode that fitted her robot mode. "Why don't you tell me why you came here," he suggested. "It must have been important if you downloaded yourself into a computer."

"Oh," she said, shifting her position. "Shockwave and I found something that you might be interested in."

"What?" he asked.

She explained.

* * *

The three Autobots were close to the Decepticon base now. Since the Autobots hardly if ever tried to sneak into the Decepticon base, because of it's location, it seemed Megatron didn't even bother putting up security systems, though the Autobots knew he had cameras set up in the area, just in case. The three Autobots watched the base from a safe distance, so not to be spotted. They needed some time to plan before they infiltrated the building. 

So how do you plan on getting inside?" Powerglide asked Jazz who was standing beside him, peeking over a large rock.

Powerglide's question had interrupted Jazz's train of thought. He put up a hand. "Give me a minute, man," he said.

"Fine, but hurry up."

"I'll try," Jazz said. "Just wait a minute."

Powerglide sat down beside Seasparay. "I just hope this won't take too long," the airplane muttered to himself.

* * *

Thundercracker drug a screaming Starscream into the the room the three Seekers shared. The repair bay was currently occupide by other damaged robots so the two Seekers had to find another place to make repairs. Skywarp, who'd been perpetually grounded because of the incident with the female, looked up from what he was doing (brooding) at the sound of Starscream's death cries. He stared at the other two robots, Starscream leaning against Thundercracker and holding his optics, and Thundercracker, looking impatient and annoyed, supporting the other jet. "What happened?" Skywarp asked, staring at the red, white, and blue jet. 

"Autobots," Thundercracker said, prying Starscream loose and setting him on the floor. He stepped away from Starscream and started looking for a wrench in a toolbox he'd set on the floor. "They found out about the power source we'd discovered and tried to stop us." he made a disgusted noise. "Needless to say, they succeeded." he found the tools and turned back to Starscream. "You can blame Starscream for that."

"It wasn't _my_ fault!" Starscream shouted, groping blindly for the other robot. He grasped Thundercracker's foot. "It wasn't like I just stood back and let them do it!"

"Of course not," the blue jet said sarcasticly. He pried his foot loose and stepped out of Starscream's reach. He looked over at Skywarp. "Just be glad you weren't there."

Skywarp frowned. "Maybe it would have been better if I _had_ been," he said, sounding a bit depressed.

"What do you mean?" Thundercracker asked.

The black and purple Seeker chuckled nervously "I kind of got into trouble with Megatron," he replied.

"In trouble? Again?" the other jet said. "You didn't put sugar into his energon cubes again did you?"

Skywarp shook his head. "No, it was something different this time," he snickered. "Though_that_ would have been funny."

"Then what happened?"

"Well I-"

"Hey!" Starscream interrupted, finally finding Thundercracker's foot again. "Don't just stand there chatting! Fix me already!"

Thundercracker frowned down at Starscream. "Oh all right," he said, kneeling down. He reached out a hand and grabbed the jet's shoulder. "Stop whining and hold still."

The tool went through the socket and into Starscream's head. "Ow!" he wailed. "Stop that! You did that on_ purpose_!"

"I did not!"

"Did so!"

Thundercracker looked at Skywarp and shook his head. Skywarp snickered.

The red, white, and blue Seeker found no humor in his situation at all. "What's so funny?" Starscream demanded as the blue jet began to repair his optics. "I don't see what's so funny about being blinded! How would you like it if it had been you?"

"Oh suck it up, Starscream," Thundercracker said. "And hold still!" Starscream grudgingly froze. "That's better." He looked back at Skywarp who was watching. "Now, while I'm doing this why don't you explain what happened, Skywarp?"

"All right," the black and purple jet said. "Remember that corpse we found?"

"You mean the one of the female Decepticon?" Thundercracker asked, working on Starscream.

"Yes," Skywarp said.

"What about it?"

Skywarp looked embarressed that he had to admit he did something dumb again. "It seems Megatron was trying to get her back online and had Bombshell and Soundwave working on it." he looked around as he spoke. "I decided to get a look at her so I went into the room when they left it. They were only half way done and I didn't know it and I accidently reactivated her without all of her being in her body." he looked really embarressed. "She got loose and started wandering the base." He pointed at Starscream. "I ran into Starscream when I was looking for her and he told me to find her before Megatron found out. When I tried that I discovered something about her-" here he stopped.

Thundercracker gave him a curious look. "What was it?" he asked.

Skywarp didn't reply. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell Thundercracker that the female was a vampire. That would make him sound like he had made the whole thing up. "It's not important," he said, waving it off. "Anyway I decided to tell Megatron what happened."

"Oh I see," Thundercracker said, looking back at Starscream. "You screwed up again." he looked at his comrade. "What did Megatron do?"

"He ordered me to find her," Skywarp replied. "Luckily she hadn't wandered out of the base and Bombshell, Soundwave, and I were able to get her back into the repair bay."

"But you still got into trouble," Thundercracker said.

"Yeah..."

The blue jet shook his head. "When will you ever learn?"

* * *

When Shadowstar finished telling Megatron the information she had he started pacing again and shooed her out of the room. He had to think and he couldn't have her distracting him. She didn't argue and willingly left the room, much to her own credit. She had something she needed to do as well. She very faintly remembered someone. A shadow of a figure standing over her and staring at her with red optics. She didn't know the name or face. She only knew the outline. A jet. A jet almost exactly like herself. She wanted to look for that person. 

_Who were you? _she wondered, walking down the hall. _I don't know who you are but I feel like I should. Are you here? Should I find you? Do you want me to find you? _

_A/N_

_This is all I could think of for now. I currently have a bad case of fanfic writer's block for this. I hate when that happens. _


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Spike and Carly returned to the Autobot base a few hours after Jazz left with his search party. The couple had gone off to the city with Bumblebee and Blaster and didn't know a thing about the events with the attack on the Decepticons, Jazz's rescue mission, or the body that had been found in the old base. Of course, even if they _had_ known, they wouldn't have been able to think of anything helpful. They knew nothing about robots corpses or how to put them back online, though Carly was a good mechanic and was taking the course in collage.

Carly was the first to notice something was up. "Where's Jazz?" she asked, turning her head and looking around the base. Jazz was usually in the control room either doing something on the console or listening to music, Jazz liked earth music. Of course Jazz liked a lot of cool things. He wasn't stuffy like some of the Autobots. His absence would always be noticed quickly.

Optimus Prime didn't feel that the smaller Autobot's mission was something to be kept secret so he said. "Jazz, Seaspray, and Powerglide went to the Decepticon base to check on something," he answered, looking down at the two humans.

Bumbleebee shifted into robot mode and gave Prime a curious look. "What is it?" he asked, meeting the taller robots optics. "What could be so important that he want to the Decepticon base?"

Prime explained.

* * *

Starscream's optics were in working order once more. Without even saying thank you he pushed Thundercracker away from him and stalked out of the room he shared with the other Seekers, grumbling to himself. It was one thing to lose ones vision because of carelessness but it was another thing to be laughed at about it. If there was one thing he hated most it was being laughed at.

"You'll regret that," he grumbled to himself, stomping down the hall, ignoring everything around him. Because of the mood he was in at the moment he didn't even notice the black and red female Seeker walking toward him. Of course she didn't seem to notice him either, being immersed in her own thoughts.

Walking into her was the only thing that made him realize she was even there. His red, white, and blue body smacked into her red and black one and the two fell to the floor, tangled together. Starscream let out a startled noise and tried to free his arm from the un-intended magnet lock with the other. The female Decepticon grunted and tried to free her leg out from under Starscream's. The random passerby, who hadn't seen what had happened, might have gotten the wrong idea from the position they were in.

"GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed, trying to hoist his legs off her body.

"GET OUT FROM UNDER ME!" he shouted back, pushing himself up then realizing her one leg was locked between his.

With much pulling and yanking the two freed themselves from each other. As they got to their feet, rubbing their limbs Shadowstar felt totally embarressed and violated. She lifted her head and glared at the dark face of Starscream who glared back. Instant dislike entered their programing. Starscream recognized her as the female he'd found in the ruined building. His dislike of her grew stronger. _So she's online now is she... the slut._

"What did you do that for?" she demanded, angrily.

"Huh? Do what for?" he demanded just as angrily. He pointed a blue finger at her. "_You_ walked into_ me_!"

"That was an accident," she snapped. "You've got some nerve doing such a thing like that!"

"Doing what?" he shot back. "It wasn't like I knew you were coming toward me. I think you walked into me on purpose!"

"_Why _would I want to do such a thing?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. She eyed him with disgust then pointed a black metal finger at his face. "_You_ look like the type who would be _anybody's_ bitch."

"EXCUSE ME!?" he exploded, stepping toward her in anger. "Who are you calling a bitch, female!? You and your slutty design!"

"It's not as if I had any say in what I would look like," she retorted, putting her face close to his. "I came online with this body!" she reached up a dark hand and poked his right wing. "Besides, aside from the fact that I was made female, we have the same body structure!"

He snorted with contempt. "Don't flatter yourself," he growled.

"I wasn't," she growled back.

"Are you saying my structure is flawed?" he demanded.

"What do you think?"

"_My_ structure is perfect!"

"My aren't_ we _vain?!"

"Get a room!" a razzing voice called out.

The two seekers looked toward the voice.

The little microbot Rumble was standing a short distance away, smirking at them. When he noticed them staring he said. "Don't mind me please continue."

"Get out of here, Rumble!" Starscream shouted, making a move toward the smaller robot. "Don't you have something better to do than harrass me?!"

"I _wasn't _harassing you," the smaller robot said, glancing at the female. "Soundwae told me that the female was online now and I wanted to see her." he looked back at Starscream. "Couldn't you have waited to flirt with her until after I got to her first?"

"I _wasn't_ flirting with her!" Starscream shouted, stomping toward the smaller robot. "Who would want to flirt with that piece of junk?!"

"Well thanks a lot," she said bad temperedly. She folded her arms. "I wouldn't want you flirting with me anyway. You're nothing but a selfish whiny bitch."

"SHUT UP!" he shouted at her, shooting her a venomous look over his shoulder.

She smirked. "Make me," she retorted.

Starscream turned on her and took a step toward her. He looked like he was going to take her up on it. Before he could do so she pulled out a gun and aimed it at his head. "I wouldn't try it if I was you," she said.

Starscream growled at her and clenched his teeth. _Stupid female! _

For a moment neither moved. Then Starscream loosened up and turned from her. "You're not even worth it," he said, his back to her. He waved her off with the back of his hand. "I wouldn't want to waste my ammo on you."

"I beg your pardon!" she said, offended.

Starscream ignored her and continued down the hall, muttering about "stupid females" under his breath.

"Don't pay any attention to him," Rumble said, making the female look down at him. "Starscream is a moron. He talks out his thrusters most of the time."

"I can see that," she said, glaring at the Seeker's back as he disappeared around a corner. "I hope the rest of his kind aren't like that."

"Nah," Rumble said, walking up to her. "Starscream's one in a million, thank the Matrix."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Because more than one of him would knock the whole solar system out of proportion."

Rumble laughed.

* * *

Megatron contacted Shockwave about the information Shadowstar had given him. He wasn't exactly sure if that information was still valid or not because it was over four million years old. Shockwave was slightly surprised to find out about this. He thought that his creation had been destroyed a long time ago since she had never reported back to him.

"So you found Shadowstar," Shockwave said in that almost emotionless voice of his. "I didn't even know she was still around. I thought when you were asking about her before that you were just curious about what I built."

"Now why would I want to do that?" Megatron asked, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair. "I would like to know something else, though. She told me about something you two found after the rest of the Decepticons and I left Cybertron. What is it?"

"What did she tell you?" the one eyed robot wanted to know.

"She said something about a power source you found, but that was all," the Decepticon leader explained. "How come you never told me about it?"

"Oh _that _power source," Shockwave said, rememberance crossing his mind. "Well I never got enough time to tell you about it. With the way things have been going lately it slipped my mind." the scientist leaned toward the screen. "If you have free time why don't you come back and I'll show you where it is."

For the moment Megatorn didn't have anything to do. Recently the Decepticons and the Autobots had had a lull in their fighting and it was getting a bit boring. This new discovery would give him something to do for awhile, unless the Autobots found out about it."All right," he said. "I'll be up as soon as I can."

"I'll see you soon then," Shockwave said then added. "and Megatron."

'Yes?"

"Should I be expecting Shadowstar back?"

Megatron thought for a moment before replying. "No. I think I'll use her for awhile."

"All right then."

The screen went blank.

* * *

"All right," Jazz said, suddenly, starling Powerglide and Seaspray who had been starting to doze off. He had a plan. "Here's what we'll do; We'll sneak up to the base as quietly as we can and, when we find an area we can cut into without causing an alarm by filling the base with water, we'll sneak inside and find that body."

Powerglide frowned. He wasn't sure he liked that plan but for the moment couldn't think of anything better. Either way, he was about to comment when the voice of Optimus Prime cut him off. "Jazz, come in Jazz. Can you read me?"

"Loud and clear, Prime," Jazz said, speaking into his comlink. "What is is? Did something happen?"

"No," Optimus replied. "But Spike and Carly suggested I get in contact with you to see how well you're doing."

"Well we haven't gotten inside yet," Jazz said, looking over at the base. "We should be going inside soon."

"Okay," Prime said. "Just be careful."

"We will," Jazz promised.

When the connection was cut Jazz looked at the other two Autobots. They were ready. "Okay, men, let's boogie on in," he said.

Powerglide smirked. "And away we go." he said before the three cautiously made their way to the base.

* * *

Skywarp was allowed out of his room. Megatron decided to let the little incident with Shadowstar slide because no serious damage had been done. Thundercracker had gone off to do something by then and Starscream was also elsewhere. The black and purple jet wasn't feeling up to hanging out with anyone else but it was better than doing nothing. He just had to find someone to hang out with for awhile. He walked down the hall, letting his thoughts center around his boredom.

Not too far ahead he noticed Rumble talking with someone. He looked at the person for a moment. It looked like a black and red Seeker robot with a slightly different structure than his own. He had never seen this person before...

The other robot heard him coming and looked toward him. When he saw its face he stopped and stared, open mouthed. He _did _know this robot! It was the female he'd accidently activated. She smiled at him. His mind seemed to shut down for a moment. He didn't know how to react.

Rumble, wondering who she was staring at, looked toward him too. The smaller robot spotted the gaping seeker. "Hery, Skywarp!" he called out. "if we wanted a statue of you we'd have one made."

"Huh? What?" Skywarp said, snapping out of it. He looked back at the Decepticon femme. "Uh... hello."

"Hello," she said back, smiling. "I'm Shadowstar. What's your name?"

"Sky-Skywarp," he said, nervously. He couldn't get the image of her being a vampire out of his head.

She frowned and cocked her head at him, putting her hand on her hip. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No," he said quickly. "I'm fine."

She didn't look convinced. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said, taking a step back.

She let her hand drop from her hip and walked over to him. "Are you sure?" she asked again. "Because it doesn't seem like you are."

He laughed nervously. "Don't worry about me," he said.

She stopped and gave him a once over. He was designed exactly like Starscream but wasn't acting a bit like the arrogent sexist. He seemed nervous. _Is it me? Do I make him nervous? _"Hey," she said, laughing slightly, trying to loosen him up. "You don't have to be nervous around me. I won't bite."

Skywarp stuttered at that response and took another step back, tripping over his own feet and crashing to the floor. Rumble cracked up. Shadowstar was instantly standing above Skywarp. She leaning down and giving him a concerned look. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, looking up at her. "I'm fine. I just fell over and-"

She giggled. "Here let me help you up," she put out her hand.

He took it without thinking and she pulled him to his feet. Once he was standing again he stared at the female. She was slightly shorted than him so he had to look down. She looked up at him and smiled. "Th-Th-Th- Thank you" he stammered.

She started to say something but Megatron's voice cut her off. "There you are," he said.

The two Seekers and Rumble looked over at the Decepticon leader. he was standing a few feet away with his hands on his hips, giving the two jets a disapproving look. It was clear he didn't like what he was seeing. "Megatron," they said at once.

Megatron gave Skywarp a look then turned his attention on Shadowstar. "I need you to do something for me," he said.

She turned her full attention on him. "Yes?" she said.

"I'm sending Soundwave out to do something for me," he said. "I need you to go with him."

"Yes, Megatron," she said.

"Also," Megatron said. "I'm letting you all know that I will be away for awhile so I need you all to not do anything stupid while I'm gone." he looked right at Skywarp when he said this.

"Don't worry, Megatron," Skywarp said not meeting his superior's optics. "I won't do anything. I promise."

"You had better not," Megatron said. "and be sure to let Starscream know that I won't tolerate anymore failures from him."

"Yes sir."

Megatron walked away. Shadowstar and Skywarp looked at each other. "Well," the femme said, smiling slightly. "Orders are orders. We'd better get to work."

Skywarp gave her a nervous smile in return.

"By the way," she said before she walked off to find Soundwave. "What did Megatron mean by don't do anything stupid?'

"Well," Skywarp said slowly. "He meant me."

"You?" She cocked her head and eyed him curiously. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged it off. "It's not important."

She had a feeling it was but let it drop. There was no need to dwell on it. She walked off, smiling slightly. _Well at least not all the jets are rude... but I wonder what Megatron meant by that? Skywarp doesn't seem like the type of person to do something stupid... I guess it depends on how long you know someone.._

_A/N_

_Actually I think this chapter came out better than the last one. As for who I'll pair her up with... the summary says Skywarp but I think I'll keep you guessing for awhile. I'm sorry if they weren't in character.._

_Also I wouldn't mind at least two reviews. I hope you don't mind. Please?_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Soundwave was waiting patiently in the control room when Shadowstar entered. When he heard her come in her looked over at her with that impassive stare. She stopped when she saw him. For some reason he made her nervous. "Well hello there," she greeted him, forcing a smile, raising a hand and waving at him.

The cassette player looked at her with an expressionless face. She stopped. "What?" she asked. "Did I do something wrong? Megatron told me to find you. He said he wanted me to go with you when you did something."

Soundwave still said nothing. He turned from her and walked out of the room. She watched him go for a second. "What's with him?' she asked herself out loud before running after him. "Hey!" she shouted. "Wait for me!"

He had stopped to wait for her in the hall. She ran right into his back. Their bodies clanged together but only she was knocked off balance. She fell against the wall and then leaned against it for a moment, her body squated over as she rubbed her face. "Now that was just rude," she said, more to herself than him.

The Soundwave still did not acknowledge her with words. He turned around and stared at her until she was standing upright again. Then he turned and walked away. She quickly followed, not wanting to be left behind. _Why do I get the feeling that he doesn't like me? _she wondered, staying a few steps behind the other Decepticon. She frowned. _How rude. He doesn't even know me and he doesn't like me. The least he could do was tell me instead of giving me this stony silence. _

She didn't know yet that Soundwave was a Decepticon of few words. While most of the other robots liked to voice their opinions with loud and annoying dialoge Soundwave was the type that only spoke when necessary. He had always been that way. Unlike the other Decepticons, who would have told her right away how they felt about her, this one wouldn't. He didn't really think anything of her. She was just another soldier, another comrade in arms. Another Decepticon who would do anything she could to beat the Autobots and take over Cybertron. Why give her an opinion? It wasn't necessary.

She tried to get him to talk to her anyway, so not to just have silence reaching her sound receptors. "Could you at least tell me where we're going?" she asked.

She was given a one word answer. "France."

His voice was just as emotionless as his face. It sounded more robotic than any of the other robots she'd encountered so far. It made her feel uneasy. She'd once encountered a transformer like that a long time ago on Cybertron. She never knew what he was thinking. She soon found out he was sent to kill her, but, because of his voice, she never knew that. _I hope he's not about to do the same thing, _she thought.

She was so into her thoughts she wasn't aware that Soundwave had once again stopped in his tracks. She kept walking and smacked into him. She fell back, off balance, and this time landed on the floor on her rear. "Would you stop doing that!" she shouted at him.

He didn't even turn. She thought she heard a weird noise coming from him. Like a constant buzzing. She got to her feet again, her red optics locked onto his back. "What now?" she asked.

He spoke one word. "Autobots."

She stared at him. "Autobots?"

Without answering he took off running. "WAIT!" she called, running after him.

* * *

Jazz, Seapsray, and Powerglide did not know that Soundwave had sensed their presence and climbed into the Decepticon base through a hole Jazz had cut in the floor of the building. "All right," Jazz said once the three of them were inside. "Let's split up and look for that body." he pointed to his left. "I'll go down this hall and you two go down the other ones. If you run into trouble don't retaliate. You'll just bring more Decepticons if you do. Just run back here and get out of here."

The other two Autobots nodded. They understood but Powerglide pressed. "What if they start shooting, or block the way? What should we do then?"

"Then you can attack," Jazz replied. "But if you find the body before then take it with you and try to keep them from hitting it."

"All right," Powerglide said.

"We cool with it now?" the Porsche asked.

The other two nodded.

"Okay, let's find that Autobot."

They split up.

* * *

Rumble had found something to tease Skywarp about. He'd seen the way Skywarp acted around the femme and came to his own conclusions. He didn't know what Skywarp knew about her so he figured Skywarp probably had a crush on her. "What's wrong, Warpy?" the little robot asked, following Skywarp down the hall. "Do you have a crush on the female?"

"No!" Skywarp said, looking over his shoulder to glare down at the little cassette. "I _don't_have a crush on her."

"You could have fooled me," Rumble said, shrugging. "You getting all flustered and nervous around her. If you don't have a crush on her why did you act like that?"

"It's none of your business!" the jet shouted, looking away from the smaller robot.

"How come?" the little 'bot pressed.

Skywarp growled to himself but didn't reply. For some reason he wanted to keep the knowlegde to himself. It just might be useful someday, not that he'd be smart enough to use it, but one never knew.

"How come!" Rumble persisted, hovering around Skywarp's legs like a little fly. "What aren't you telling me? If you don't have a crush on her why does she make your nervous? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Go away!" Skywarp shouted, kicking out at the smaller robot.

His foot made contact with the other Decepticon. Rumble shot down the hall and smacked into the wall at the end. Skywarp waited, seeing if Rumble would get up or not. The little robots did, slowly.

"You're going to pay for that, you Maxi turkey!" he shouted, running back to the Seeker.

Skywarp got ready to kick the little robot again but never got the chance to. Something crashed into him from behind and fell he forward, off balance. Tripping over his own feet, he fell and landed right ontop of Rumble.

"Get off me!" the smaller robot shouted from under the Seeker's gray and black frame.

Skywarp pushed himself off the floor and looked over his shoulder. He saw the female Decepticon and Soundwave, who was standing as still as a statue, standing where he'd been standing seconds before. "What's the big idea?" he demanded, getting up and facing the two. "Why don't you watch where you're going?"

"I'm sorry," Shadowstar said, looking at him. "But Soundwave thought he sensed Autobots and-"

"Autobots?" the jet interrupted. "There are no_ Autobots _here."

She shrugged. "Tell that to him." she pointed at Soundwave who still hadn't moved from his spot. He seemed to be concentrating on something.

Skywarp glared at Soundwave but said nothing. The tape deck probably wouldn't pay any attention to him anyway, if he had. Then again, Soundwave might listen to him but wouldn't even give him the satisfaction of an answer. "Weren't you two supposed to be going somewhere?" he asked instead, looking over at Shadowstar.

"Yes," she said. "But he wouldn't tell me that either. He gave me the silent treatment. I don't think he likes me very much."

"No, that's not it," Skywarp said. "Soundwave doesn't talk much."

"Oh." she looked at the tape deck. "I still think it's rude."

Skywarp didn't know what to say to that comment. He'd never thought much of Soundwave's silent nature. Of course he never thought much of _Soundwave_. They were never exactly friends.

Rumble had something to say about it though. "Soundwave isn't rude!" he said to her.

She looked down at him, her hands on her hips. "Well, he's rude to me," she said. "He won't even talk to me."

'Maybe you made him mad."

"How could I make him mad?" she questioned. "All I said to him was hello."

"Autobots," Soundwave said again, cutting off any further conversation..

The two jets and the tape looked at him. "Where?" Skywarp asked.

Soundwave pointed beyond the three other Decepticons. "There," he said in his emotionless voice.

"Huh?" the three others turned their heads in that general direction. They saw a black and white figure stealing down the hall, away from them. "It's Jazz!" Skywarp exclaimed, already in motion. "Let's get him!"

He didn't get too far because Rumble was still in the way. The Seeker tripped over the smaller transformer and crashed to the floor. "Watch where you're going!" Rumble shouted, getting off the floor. Skywarp had knocked him over when he'd tripped over him.

Soundwave and Shadowstar ran past them, pulling out their guns and shooting at the Autobot who disappeared around a corner.

"Let's split up," Shadowstar said to Soundwave. "Then we can box him in."

Soundwave nodded at her and the two went in different directions.

Shadowstar wasn't about to admit to anyone that she had purposely separated them. She had her own ways of dealing with Autobots, ways the others wouldn't understand and she didn't want them seeing it. She had a feeling one of them might already know, though she didn't know who it was.

_It doesn't matter, _she thought, grinning and showing off those fangs Megatron had noticed before. _It won't matter much longer..._

* * *

Jazz had gotten a glimpse of Shadowstar. He recognized her as the corpse the Seekers had flown off with earlier that day. He was surprised to see her online. There was nothing he could do about it, though. he couldn't even get near her.

He ran down the hall, trying to get in touch with the others. "Jazz to Powerglide," he said. "Can you read me?"

No answer.

"Slag!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly a figure barred his way. He stopped in his tracks and stared. It was her. The black and red jet. She was standing there, grinning at him, her fangs glistening in the light. Jazz had never seen a transformer with fangs before. "That's far enough, Autobot," she said, raising a gun. "You're not going anywhere."

"Whoa," he said, putting up his hands. "There's no need for that. I only came to help you."

"Help me?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip and leaning her weight on her other leg. "I don't _need _any help." she aimed her gun at his face. "Not from an Autobot!"

That's when he noticed the symbol on her wing. "You're a Decepticon?" he said, sounding surprised.

She smirked. "Surprised," she asked. "It's not like it's a big secret." she fired.

Jazz dodged the blast and pulled out his own gun. He pulled the trigger and an energy blast hit in her in the shoulder. "Gah!" she exclaimed, grabbing her damaged shoulder. She glared at him. "You will pay for that!" she screamed, jumping at him.

She landed on top of him and knocked him to the floor, their bodies making a loud clanging sound on impact.

_A/N_

_I have writer's block. It might take me awhile to update this one again. I am very sorry. _


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Jazz felt the female Decepticon's hand clamp around his neck and start adding pressure. Though he risked no chance of being strangled, the very action was enough to get him into gear. Disregarding the fact that she was female, he grabbed her arms and made himself fall backward, kicking her in the stomach area as he did so. She made a pained sound and was sent rocketing off of him. She flew a short distance and crashed into the floor, making a loud metallic sound as her body contacted the metal floor.

He was instantly on her, grabbing her one arm and yanking it behind her as he drove his knee into her back. She struggled against his hold, making feral sounds not assosiated with her programming or looks. Jazz felt uneasy about this. It made him wonder if she was unstable.

_What kind of juice is she on? _he asked himself, struggling to hold her still. _The stuff only handed out at parties?!_

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

Jazz wasn't about to do that. He didn't know what she'd do if he let her arm go. Decepticons were always ruthless but he'd only encountered males of that group. He wasn't sure how females acted. For all he knew they were even _more_ ruthless. Well he wasn't about to test that out. _Well I can't just stand here like this, _he thought. _I either have to let her go or call for help. _

He wished he could get in contact with Powerglide and Seaspray but he couldn't holding her down like that and he wasn't even sure they hadn't been spotted yet. They could be in similar situations.

The female Decepticon suddenly made a lunge forward, shoving her legs up and over. Jazz was knocked off balance and, though his grip didn't loosen, he was thrown forward and landed flat on top of her. Now that his knee wasn't in her back, imparing her movement, she was able to move again. She turned herself over and glared up at him meeting his visored optics.

Something in her optics caused the meck fluid in the Autobot to run cold. He couldn't put his finger on it but the look she was giving him caused a strange fear to rise up inside the usually calm and level headed Jazz. He had to force himself not to panic, telling himself there wasn't nothing to be afraid of.

_What can she do to me that I haven't already been through? _he asked himself.

Jazz knew nothing about the way Shadowstar got her energy. If he hadn't he would have been more cautious.

The Decepticon didn't waste any time letting him get over his fright. She reacted quickly, moving herself forward suddenly. Before Jazz knew what was happening she'd opened her mouth and clamped her sharp metal teeth into his neck. Instantly pain shot through his entire body and he couldn't hold in his screams as the Decepticon began to drain his energy.

* * *

Powerglide hadn't been spotted which was lucky. He wasn't feeling right about something though and tried to get in contact with Jazz but was unable to for some reason. He decided to look for him, but stayed cautious. He'd almost reached the spot where the Decepticons had spotted Jazz when a scream caused him to freeze. _What in Primus? _he thought. 

Not wasting any time he ran in the direction the sound had come from. A few moments later he came to a complete stop at the sight before his optics. Jazz seemed to be embarressing a black and red transformer who had it's hands around his neck. Its face was close to the Autobot's and to Powerglide it looked like Jazz and it were kissing. _What?_

That assumption was removed from his thought processor when the black and red robot let Jazz go. Jazz fell heavily to the floor with a loud clang of metal. Powerglide saw clear fluid leaking from two puncture wounds on his neck. As he stared in horror at the sight the other robot wiped fluid off her mouth and face and looked at the Autobot plane. When he noticed her staring at him he shifted his gaze to her face. The expression she wore was halfway between smug and hungry. He got the feeling she wasn't done yet.

Reacting out of fear out instinct the plane raised his gun and shot at her. She took the blast in the chest and fell back a few steps, grabbing the wound he'd created, an ugly hole similar to the wound that had put her off line in the first place. She stared at the damage with a look of surprise.

Taking advantage of her preoccupation, Powerglide whisked Jazz's body off the floor and got out of there before she could recover enough to stop him. She looked up just in time to see him disappear into another room. _By the Pit! _she thought, her arms still covering her wound. _Just when I thought something would finally go my way!_

She took two steps forward then collapsed to the floor and didn't get back up.

* * *

Skywarp was still looking for Jazz when he heard the scream. He froze at the sound, an unwanted fear creeping into him. Fear wasn't something he put much thought into but since Shadowstar had been brought into the base he'd been afraid of almost everything. Mostly strange new sounds. He couldn't be sure if it was just his imagination or she was stalking him, ready to feed... He'd never heard this scream before. It didn't belong. He didn't know if he wanted to find out who had made it. 

Images of Shadowstar came into mind. She was a vampire. He knew that much. What if she'd gone after another robot? What if she'd attacked Thundercracker, his best friend? That thought got him running.

"I hope she didn't!" he said out loud, running clumsily down the hall, smacking into walls when he turned corners.

He nearly crashed into Thundercracker along the way. Luckily the blue Seeker saw him coming and stepped out of the way just in time. As Skywarp stumbled past the blue jet grabbed him by the arm to keep him from falling over. "Whoa," he said straightening the other Seeker out. "Slow down. What's the rush?"

Skywarp looked at him with widened optics. His face held an expression Thundercracker had never seen on it before. Fear. "Is there something wrong?" he asked, cocking his head.

Skywarp stuttered something too garbled to be understood. Thundercracker frowned. The idiot was scared to death of something. "Hey, calm down," the blue Seeker said. "Take a few deep breaths."

Skywarp did so without seeming to notice. When he was calmer, his buddy asked. "What's got you so jittery? You're acting like you're parts are gonna come off any second."

"She," Skywarp began then stopped himself. He couldn't tell Thundercracker. He couldn't tell_ anyone_.

His friend cocked his head the other way. "She?" he said. "_What_ are you talking about?"

"N-nothing," Skywarp said, backing away. "It's nothing."

"It doesn't seem like _nothing_ if it's got your gears in a grind," the blue Seeker said putting his hand on his hip. "Is it about the female? Is she online?"

Skywarp, unable to find his voice, nodded vigoriusly.

"So that's it," Thundercracker said. He folded his arms. "Does she make you nervous?" Skywarp nodded again and the blue Seeker rolled his optics. "and I thought _I_ was the one who was shy around girls." He stared at Skywarp's face. The Seeker looked like he was about to have a system overload. "Calm down. If you're nervous about seeing her I'll come with you."

Skywarp looked eternally grateful. He and Thundercracker ran in the direction Skywarp had heard the scream come from. Thundercracker hadn't heard the scream and was completely unaware that three Autobots had sneaked into the base. Skywarp didn't give him those details, figuring Soundwave and the others would deal with them.

* * *

Starscream was blissfully ignorant to the whole Autobot infiltration thing. He'd gone off to sulk somewhere for awhile after the female Decepticon had told him off. When he was feeling better he'd come out of his room and would have enjoyed staying that way. Too bad that wouldn't last. He just happened to encounter the female Decepticon in the hall. 

He stopped to stare when he saw her. She was lying face flat on the floor, unmoving. If he'd kept walking he would have tripped over her. He stared down at her in annoyance. "Now what?" he asked out loud, putting his hands on his hips. "Don't tell me she went off line again and right in the middle of the floor too."

Walking over to her, he kicked her body roughly. "Hey," he said. "Are you alive in there?"

In reply the body twitched slightly. Starscream took a step back and waited for something to happen. A few seconds later the femme's hands started moving and she put her hands under her as she pushed herself up. Light returned to her optics and she lifted her head to stare at him. Starscream frowned at her.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. "I thought Megatron sent you out with Soundwave. Why are you still here?"

Shadowstar slowly got up, her arm over her damage as her feet and legs barely supported her. She wobbled slightly and would have fallen over if not for her putting her hand on the wall to steady herself. Starscream watched her but didn't offer to help. He seemed amused at her problem. "What's the matter with you?" he asked. "Did you overload your system with Energon?"

She noted the mocking tone in his screechy voice and looked up at him, her red optics glaring at him angrily. "No," she said, through clenched teeth. "I had a run in with an Autobot."

He looked interested. "An Autobot?" Starscream laughed. "There are no Autobots _here_. If there was I would know."

"They got away," she growled. "I don't know where they are now. I fought with one. Some kind of blue and white car with a visor."

Starscream knew what Autobot she was talking about but refused to believe she fought with him. "You're lying," he stated.

"I am not!" she shouted. "He was right here! He shot me!" she gestured at the damage. "Do you think I did this to_ myself_?"

He folded his arms and smirked. "I don't know," he said. "You could have. You females always do strange things."

Now she was totally ticked off. "We do _not_!" she took a step toward him, her optics darkening slightly. "_You_ wouldn't know how females act. You probably never even got to know one."

"That's where you're _wrong,"_he retorted. "I got to know one very well and you know what she did? She betrayed me!" he pointed a finger at her face. "_That's_ how I know you females are not to be trusted."

Shadowstar found his logic flawed. "Just because one female betrayed you doesn't mean we're _all_going to," she snapped. "I'm a Decepticon. I was built by one and have always been one. Why would I betray my own kind?!"

"Because Decepticons do it all the time," he answered.

"And you would know that," she said, putting her one hand on her hip and pointing at him with the other. "You've done it yourself plenty of times."

"How do you know that?"

"Everyone knows that!"  
"Mind your own business!"

"That_ is _my business!"

"My life is _not _your business!"

"Fine," she said. "It's not my business." she folded her arms. "But I'm not lying about the Autobot." she turned her back on him. "I'm going to find him and drag him back here and throw him in your face!"

Starscream glared after her then. loosing his temper, raised his arm and shot her in the back with his null gun. She took in in the middle of her back and went down. The red white and blue Seeker laughed and walked over to her. She got on on her hands and knees and glared at him. He smirked at her. "Don't turn your back one me," he said. "I tend to shoot those who do."

She growled at him her own temper reaching it's boiling point. Before he knew what was happening she was on her feet again. She lunged at him, her hands clamping onto his shoulders. Knocked totally off balance, the two went down hard.

She pinned him to the floor, her body on top of his so he couldn't get up easily. "You should not have done that," she hissed, her voice getting deeper. "You_ really _won't like me when I'm mad."

"GET OFF ME, YOU OAF!" he shouted, trying to push her off him.

She wouldn't budge. She sat there glaring at him with dimmed red optics. The look on her face was far less than friendly. "I don't think so," she said. "Not until I've taught you a lesson."

* * *

Powerglide, carrying Jazz, ran down the corridors of the Decepticon base and tried to contact Seaspray. "Seaspray!" he shouted. "Seaspray! If you can hear me get your tail pipe to the place where we climbed into the tin can right now! We gotta get outta here!" 

Seaspray's confused voice came back. "Why? What for? We haven't even found the thing yet."

"Oh we found it all right," Powerglide replied. "But it wasn't what we thought it was." Seaspray started to ask more questions but the air plane cut him off. "No time for questions! Ask me later! Just get down here now!"

"All right," the hovercraft said in a quiet voice. "I will be right there."

The connection ended there. "I hope he gets here soon," Powerglide said. He looked down at the off line Jazz. "I don't know what that Deceptichick did to you but I hope it's not permanent."

* * *

Thundercracker and Skywarp arrived at the spot where Skywarp was sure the scream had come from and stopped in their tracks to gape at the sight that met their optics. Starscream was lying on the floor with the female Decepticon on top of him, pinning his arms to the floor and looking at him with an expression similar to Megatron's just before he would punish the Air Commander. 

"What's she doing?" Skywarp gasped.

"I don't know," Thundercracker said when Starscream started screaming. "But we'd better get her off of him!" he ran forward and the black and purple jet followed.

"Whoa!" the blue seeker exclaimed, grabbing her arms and pulling her forcefully off Starscream. "Whatever you're doing stop it!"

"Let me go!" she shouted, trying to get loose. "Let me go this instant!"

"Not until you calm down!" Thundercracker said, pulling her away from the red white and blue seeker.

"Not until he pays for shooting me!" she screamed.

"He shot you?" the blue Seeker gave Starscream a look.

"I did not!" he screamed. "She's lying!"

"I am not!"

Skywarp, ignoring the argument, knelt down beside Starscream. "Are you all right?" he asked.

The Air Commander gaped at Shadowstar who glared at him hatefully. "Just keep her away from me!" he shouted, getting to his feet and backing away. "She's crazy!" he ran off before anything else could be said.

Thundercracker and Skywarp watched him go then looked at each other. "What was that about?" their optics seemed to ask.

_A/N_

_Sorry about that. I hope this was okay. I haven't been able to concentrate on this lately so I'm kinda forcing myself to write it. At least it makes sense. I hope it's not weird or anything. _


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Thundercracker and Skywarp were finally able to calm Shadowstar down. She let them drag her into a secluded area where they set her gently on the floor and held her there until she stopped screaming. Once she was her old self again, she slumped down and refused to meet either ones optics. "I'm sorry," she said over and over. "I should have better control of myself. It won't happen again."

"That's okay," Skywarp told her.

Thundercracker was interested in something else. "Why did Starscream react that way?" he asked her, standing over her. "What did you do to him?"

She looked away. "I can't explain it," she replied. "Even if I did you wouldn't understand."

"What do you mean?" he pressed.

She still refused to give any answers. "It's best you didn't know," she told him.

Thundercracker looked like he wanted to press it further but the look Skywarp gave him made him stay silent._Why is he looking at me like that? Does he know what it is? _"You'd better do something about that damage," he said, pointing at her chest.

Both Shadowstar and Skywarp looked down at the damage. A hole, not as big as the one that had killed her, had been blow in her armor. Her back also had some damages, thanks to Starscream's temper, but not as sever at the frontal damages. "That looks bad," Skywarp said, refering to the frontal damage. "We'd better get you repaired."

Shadowstar nodded. She hadn't really noticed her damage until Thundercracker had mentioned it. Now she realized just how sever it was and leaned forward, wrapping hers arms around it. Skywarp was worried. What if she went off line again? He looked up at Thundercracker. "Let's get her to the repair bay," he said.

* * *

Optimus Prime hadn't expected Jazz and the others to get back so soon. He was surprised to see them but before he could ask why they were back he noticed Seaspray and Powerglide carrying Jazz into the Ark. He ran toward them, worried about the Porsche. "What happened?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Powerglide replied. "But I have a guess." He noticed the question in his boss's optics. "I'll explain later. First we'd better get him inside."

Optimus nodded. "Good idea."

He helped them carry the off line Jazz into the base and into the repair bay where Ratchet was. The medic stared at the Autobots as they carried in Jazz and set him on the examining table. "What happened to him?" he asked, walking toward the table to take a look.

"A Decepti-chick did something to him," Powerglide replied.

The others stared at him, their optics full of questions.

The plane explained. "I found Jazz in the arms of a female Decepticon," he said, gesturing at the other robot, pointing out the two puncture marks on his neck. "She's gotta be some kind of vampire or something to cause those marks."

The other Autobots stared at the marks. "A Decepticon vampire," Optimus said, putting his hand on his chin, thoughtfully. "I wonder if Megatron has something to do with this."

'Probably," Powerglide said, shrugging. "I wouldn't put it past him."

"Hmm." Optimus mused for a moment. "Or maybe he found her."

"Found her?" the others stared at him.

"Jazz mentioned them carrying some kind of body out of that old military base," Prime explained. "The one they tried to steal energy from. If it _was_ her, she was already there."

"But how did she get there?"

"I don't know," he replied, shaking his head. "But we'd better find out." he put his hands on his hips and looked at the three Autobots. "Ratchet, you see if you can fix Jazz. Seaspray get Bumblebee and Perceptor. Tell them I want to talk to them."

"Right away," Seaspray said, walking out of the room.

"What do you want me to do, Prime?" Powerglide asked, willing to help out any way he could.

"You help Ratchet fix Jazz," he replied. "Try to get him online as soon as possible." the plane nodded and Prime started out of the room. _I hope this isn't as serious as it seems..._

* * *

""What happened to the Autobots?" Skywarp asked as he led Shadowstar to the repair bay.

"I dealt with them," she said flatly. "I don't think they'll come back."

He looked at her face. "How do you know that?"

She smiled and the black and purple seeker saw her fangs. "I just do," she replied.

He didn't push it. Instead he changed the subject. "May I ask you something?"

She stopped smiling and her fangs disappeared. "You can ask me anything after I've repaired myself," she replied, as they stepped into the repair bay. Her answer was reassuring and he waited for her to do so. She sat down on the table in the room. As she began fixing the damage she'd sustained from Powerglide and Jazz he stood back and watched. She seemed to be doing a good job. He found himself admiring her structure, similar yet different from his own. _She is beautiful, _he thought._Dangerous but beautiful. Isn't it always that way?_

"Uh, Skywarp?" her voice cut into his thoughts.

He snapped out of it. "Huh?"

She looked at him. "I can't get the damage on my back," she said. "Can you help me?"

"Uh, sure," he said, a little hesitantly. He wasn't sure he wanted to get too close to her. Who knows what she would do? In the end the slight attraction he had toward her won and he walked over to her, picking up some tools. She turned her back to him and he started working on the damage.

"Why does Starscream hate me?" she asked, after a moment.

He almost stopped what he was doing at her question. Why was she asking about Starscream? "I don't know," he replied, forcing himself to continue. "He hates females for some reason, though I can't understand why."

"He told me a female betrayed him once," she replied, crossing her legs. "Is that true?"

"I don't know," he replied. "He might have been lying or that's what happened." he shrugged. "I don't talk to Starscream that much. Sure, we're wing mates and everything, but all he ever talks about it taking over."

"Hmmm."

"Why are you asking me?"

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Because I want to know why he hates me so much," she replied. "We're all going to be working together and I don't like knowing that one of my comrades hates me because of my gender." she looked sad for a split second. "I can't help it that Shockwave built me as a female."

"Shockwave built you?" he asked, his mouth dropping open in surprise.

"Yeah," she said, turning he body around, her wings knocking the tools out of Skywaprs hands. Now she was facing him and he started to get nervous again. "Shockwave built me but something went wrong during the process."

"What?"

She shook her head. "I don't know," she replied. "But I can't get energon the way everyone else can."

"What do you mean?"

She ignored the question, her attention concentrated on his face. "You're afraid of me, aren't you?"

Skywarp stared at her, taking a few steps back. He tried to deny it but she knew better. His actions were screaming it louder than any sound. _But if he's afraid of me why did he get so close? _

* * *

Shockwave and Megatron found the energy source Shadowstar had mentioned. It was a collection of energon cubes hidden in the former home of the Autobot Alpha Trion who'd disappeared a few years ago. Since the Autobot was no longer around to protect his energon the two wasted no time taking it. As they did Megatron decided to find out all he could about Shockwave's little female creation.

"Tell me everything you know about your creation," he said abrumptly as the two and Shockwave's drone army carried the cubes back to Shockwave's station.

The one eyed Decepticon looked at his master curiously. "What do you want to know?" he asked. "_Why_ do you want to know?"

Megatron waved off the question. "It's not your concern," he said.

"I'm not sure about that," Shockwave disagreed, turning to face Megatron and blocking his path. "I _did_ create her after all. I think it would be in my best interest to know why you want me to tell you about her."

"It's not anything you need to worry about," his master said off handedly. "I just want to know everything about her."

Shockwave got the feeling that Megatron planned on using the information in case Shadowstar tried anything to betray him. Her creator hesitated a moment then began to explain. "I created her a short time before you and the Autobots left Cybertron. I programed her to be my assistant. Everything seemed to be going all right at first but something went wrong when I was bringing her online."

The Decepticon leader stared at him. "What?"

He hesitated a moment then, when he noticed Megatron's expression, went on. "Her Energon processor got a virus and she can't process Energon the right way."

"What do you mean?"

"She has to get it by taking it from other things that already have it."

Megatron understood what that meant. "So you're saying she is a vampire?" he asked.

Shockwave nodded.

Megatron put his hand on his chin. "Interesting," he said thoughtfully.

* * *

Bumblebee and Perceptor were very curious about what Prime wanted to talk to them about and came to him right away when Seaspray told them the Autobot leader wanted them.

"What is it, Optimus?" Bumblebee asked, looking up at the Autobot leader. He saw the look on the taller robot's face. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure yet," Optimus replied, looking thoughtful. "But I think we're all in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Perceptor asked. "Is it the Decepticons?"

"Yes," Optimus replied, looking at the other two. He seemed worried about something. "It seems the Decepticons have activated a vampire."

The two looked at each other. "A vampire?"

Bumblebee started laughing. "A vampire?" he exclaimed. "Come on, Prime. You know vampires don't exist."

"I'm not joking," Optimus told him, his voice dead serious. 'This isn't just any kind of vampire. It's a transformer."

"A transformer?" Perceptor said. "You mean like one of us? Are you saying this vampire is from Cybertron?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying, Perceptor," the leader replied. "Remember when I told you that Jazz saw the Decepticons carrying a body out of that military base?" they nodded. "It seems that body belonged to a Decepticon. A _vampire_ Decepticon."

They stared at him. Perceptor, ever logical, said after a few minutes. "But Decepticons vampires aren't real either. It _can't _be true."

"Then can you explain to me what those marks are on Jazz's neck?" Optimus asked.

"Marks on his neck?" Bumblebee gasped, his blue optics getting bigger. "What kind of marks?"

"Bite marks," his leader replied. "Powerglide saw the female Decepticon bite Jazz. If she's a vampire, we're going to have to do something about her."

"But what?" Perceptor wanted to know. "Megatron has her. He'll most likely find out sooner or later."

"I don't know," Optimus replied. "Let's just hope Megatron _doesn't_ know about it yet. If he found out he'd use the information to his advantage."

"You mean like send her here to get rid of us?" Perceptor questioned.

Optimus nodded. "Exactly."

"Well then let's hope he doesn't," Bumblebee said.

* * *

Skywarp was finished repairing Shadowstar's back. "Okay," he said, putting down the tools. "I'm all done."

She turned around swiftly, so swiftly she knocked the remaining tool out of his hand. Skywarp, surprised, took a step back. She smiled at him, putting out a hand to keep him from going further. "Thank you," she said to him, her smile getting a little bigger and showing off those fangs again. "Thanks for helping me repair myself."

He stammered a reply, as he once again began to feel nervous. She was close, very close. If she tried anything he wouldn't be able to stop her. Luckily for him she didn't have that kind of thing in mind. Instead she took her hand off his shoulder and pushed herself off the table. She stood beside him a moment, watching his optics, then turned away and headed out of the room.

Without thinking he asked. "Where are you going?"

She stopped walking and turned to him, the smile no longer on her face but her expression not angry at his question. "Not very far," she replied. When he started to ask her something else she turned away, ignoring him and stepped out of the room.

He watched her go. He didn't call to her again or go after her. Something inside him was making him feel weird and he wasn't sure what to do. Fear and attraction was the worst kind of combination ever created.

"Why am I attracted to her anyway?" he asked himself. "She's dangerous. I should be avoiding her but for some reason I don't want to."

He thought about it a little more but couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was one of those things that one would _never _be able to draw a conclusion for. He shook his head and left the repair bay. He had other things to do and thinking about her would not help him get them done.

* * *

Starscream got over his fright once he was a safe distance away from the female. Though his fear was gone he still felt edgy. He had never seen a transformer with fangs before. Especially not on one so angry. He was lucky Thundercracker and Skywarp came when they did. A moment longer and he might have been off line right now.

"That just confirms what I've been thinking ever since we brought her here," he said to himself. "Females are dangerous." he glanced around himself. "I hope I never get that close to her again!"

He started walking. Standing in one place for a long time would just make his chances of running into her greater. He didn't want that. A few minutes later he was passing by the control room when something inside caught his attention. He stopped and back tracked a few steps. Peeking around the door frame he noticed a figure standing in front of the giant compter. It was the female.

_What is she doing? _

The screen came to life and he watched her look up at the screen. "So this is it," he heard her said. "This is everything I need to know about everyone, even Megatron."

_Hmmm it looks like the female isn't exactly loyal after all, _he thought. _I __**knew **__it._

The images on the screen changed a few times then stopped on an image of a strange looking object. Next to the yellow object with the glowing blue center was an Autobot symbol. "The Autobot Matrix," the female said out loud, still staring at the screen. "The one thing that makes the Autobot leader different from the Decepticon leader." she tapped away at the keys. "Unfair advantage. Maybe if I can copy the structure of the Autobot Matrix I'll be able to make my own Marix."

"And what do you plan on doing with this fake Matrix,_ female_?" a voice behind her wanted to know.

Shadowstar, startled, gasped and turned around quickly. Behind her stood Starscream, his hands on his hips. He was blocking the doorway. "Starscream!" she exclaimed. "What do _you_ want?"

"I want to know what you're up to," he replied, keeping a safe distance from her, in case she tried to attack him again. He pointed a finger at the screen. "I also would like to know why you want to copy the Autobot Matrix."

"It's only fair that we Decepticons have one too," she told him, tapping at the keys and making the screen go blank. "It's an unfair advantage on the Autobots part." "But _what_ do you plan on doing with it if you are able to create it?" he demanded, folding his arms. "Keep it for yourself?"

"No," she said offended that he would think such a thing. "I'd give it to Megatron."

He sneered at her. "Megatron doesn't have any interest in the Matrix," he informed her. "I think it would be best if you didn't waste your time."  
She glared at him. "Just leave me alone," she turned from him and went back to the computer, tapping away at the keys. "I don't have time to deal with you again. I would advise you to get away from me before I teach you another lesson."

Starscream wasn't happy about her bringing it up but knew she was right. Her weird behavior before was still fresh in his mind. "You haven't heard the last of this," he told her then turned and stalked out of the room.

She watched him go then went back to what she was doing. "If I did create a Decepticon matrix I would keep it as my own little secret..." she smiled again, her fangs exposed and glowing blue in the light from the screen. "Then we'll see who leads who."

_A/N_

_Things are starting to pick up a little. _


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Perceptor wanted to get a good look at the bite marks on Jazz's neck. He stepped into the repair bay and walked over to the examining table where the porsche lay. Ratchet had left the room for a moment. Perceptor put his hands on the examining table and leaned his face downward. Ratchet stepped back inside just then and saw the microscope leaning over Jazz. "Is there something you want?" he asked him.

The scientist looked up. "Not really," he replied. "I was just taking a look at the marks on Jazz's neck."

"The bite marks aren't very important. They don't bother me so much," Ratchet told him. "and there seems to be no other damage to his system."

"Really?" Perceptor asked.

Ratchet nodded. "It's almost like she didn't bother damaging him further," he replied. He walked over to the table and waved his hand over Jazz's body. "The second she sunk her teeth into him she got the result she wanted, but-" he stopped.

"But what?"

"Even that amount of damaged could be fixed," he explained. "I ran a scan over him. Nothing inside is damaged either."

"Then he should be back online then," Perceptor concluded. He looked down at Jazz. "But why isn't he?"

"I don't know," the medic replied. "That's what's bothering me. Jazz's body is fine and I recharged him to get the energy she'd drained from him back into his body. He just won't come back online. It's almost like he's dead."

"Is he dead?"

"No. His spark is still functioning. Nothing is wrong with it. I can't figure it out."

Perceptor looked Jazz over again. _He's not damaged and he's recharged. He should be back online now... I wonder... Could Optimus be right? _

"Mind if I examine him further?" Perceptor asked.

Ratchet shrugged. "Go ahead," he said. "I don't know what you intend to find but give it a try." he turned away and stepped out of the room. "Just don't mess with his programing." he added over his shoulder.

* * *

"Tell me more about her," Megatron said after a few moments. "Is there anything else about her I should know. Is she loyal for one?"

"That I'm not sure of," Shockwave replied.

"Why not?"

"Shadowstar has always been unpredictable," he explained. "She's loyal to_ me_, that's all I can tell you but I'm not sure if she'll be loyal to _you_. She might try something."

Megatron wasn't sure he liked that answer. He had enough back stabbers already. He didn't need another one. "Like what?"

Shockwave shook his head. "I don't know," he replied. "I haven't seen or heard from her in over four million years. You said she was offline when you found her and had to revive her by putting her mind back into the body, right?"

"Yes," Megatron confirmed. He set down the energon cube he'd been carrying and folded his arms. He waited for Shockwave to continue. He had a feeling the Cybertron guardian was about to say something important.

"That sort of thing has happened before," Shockwave said. "I don't know if she does that on purpose or not but it had happened before." he shrugged. "I think it might be her faulty programming that causes it but, yes, it has happened more than once."

"Are you saying she was faking?"

"No she wasn't faking," he replied. "it's real but I would advice you to be careful about it if you plan on letting her stay with you. That sort of thing just might have allowed her to hack into your computers."

"Hm... Anything else?"

"No. That's about it." he turned away from his superior and leaned down to pick up another energon cube. "Let's go."

"Wait." Megatorn put his hand on the other Decepticon's arm to stop him. Shockwave looked at Megatron. "You told me she could hack into Autobot computers."

"Yes."

"What about Telletran 1?"  
"If it's an Autobot computer it's most likely. Why?"

Megatron smirked. "I think I have a job for her."

* * *

Shadowstar was finished with her research on the Matrix. She'd learned about all she'd ever find out using the computer and quickly shut it down, erasing every search she'd made. Only a skilled computer hacker would be able to trace her searches. _But that won't happen, _she told herself, stepping out of the control room. _Nobody should be able to find out. Not until I'm finished with it. Until then... _she smiled, showing off her fangs. _Until then I'll act like I'm not even working on anything. That should be easy. But Megatron isn't stupid. I could see that right away. I'll have to be very careful.._

She found a room that looked like it hadn't been used awhile and stepped inside. A computer on the far wall stood offline and dusty. She turned to it and raised a hand to wipe it clean. She slid the disk into the reader and closed the door so not to be bothered. She had work to do and didn't want curious optics spying on her while she worked.

* * *

"Thundercracker, can I talk to you?," Skywarp said as he helped his best friend store some energon cubes away. "I have a problem."

The blue and black seeker didn't stop working but gave his friend a curious look. This was new. Usually_ Thundercracker _was the one with the problem or Starscream. Skywarp never seemed to be bothered by anything. Something must really be wrong if the purple and black Seeker had a problem. "What is it?" he asked.

"I'm attracted to some thing I'm afraid of," he replied flat out.

"What?" that made no sense.

Skywarp looked at him and said it again. "I think I'm attracted to something I'm afraid of."

"What do you mean by that?"

Skywarp looked like he didn't want to explain himself. He looked away from his friend and picked up another energon cube. _I can't tell him. He would ask what I meant and then I'll have to explain to him that she's a vampire. What if he laughs at me? _He shook his head. _Why should that matter? He's laughed at me before. _he looked up at Thundercracker. The blue and black seeker was still staring at him. "What do you mean by you're attracted to something you're afraid of?" he asked again.

Skywarp knew then that Thundercracker wasn't going to let him drop the subject so easily. _I should have known. _

"It's about the femme," he said after a minute.

"What about the femme?" Thundercracker asked storing another cube and leaning down to pick up another.

"Well- I-" he paused. Thundercracker stopped working and looked at him. Another silence._Just tell him._

"I like her."

His friend smiled. "You_ like_her?" he asked. "You like _all _femmes."

"No, not like this," he said, shaking his head. "I-"

"Oh," his friend nodded in understanding. "I see."

"But I'm also afraid of her."

The blue and black seeker make a curious face. "You're afraid of her?" he said. "Why are you afraid of her? What could you possibly be afraid of? That she'll dump you? That she won't return your feelings?"

"No," the black and purple jet said, shaking his head. "It's not like that it's-"

Just then Rumble poked his head into the room. "Megatron's returned," he said. "and you should see the energon he brought back! He sent me to find you and tell you to get your butts to the control room right now."

The two looked at each other then got moving. Skywarp was grateful for the interruption. Now he wouldn't have to tell Thundercracker that Shadowstar was a vampire... at least for a little while longer.

* * *

Perceptor transformed into his microscope form and tried to get a closer look at the marks on Jazz's neck. He wasn't sure what he should be looking for but, maybe if he found something, he'd be able to figure out why Jazz hadn't come back online. He didn't believe in the least that the female Decepticon was really a vampire and was going to use whatever he found to prove it. So far nothing was turning up that he could use. It all seemed to point in the other direction.

_She couldn't have been a vampire, _he told himself, trying to zoom in closer. _Vampires only exist in folk tales. They're not real. It must be something else. It was __**has**__ be something else._

But what else could it be?

He went back into standard mode and leaned against the examining table, folding his arms and thinking hard. _Maybe it has something to do with her programing? _he thought. _Something might have happened to her when she was being brought online. _he glanced back at Jazz. _But what could cause her to do something like __**this?**_

Perceptor paced for a moment, thinking. All logical explainations were alluding him. "The only way to find out the answer is to examine the source," he said out loud. "But that is impossible. I can't examine the source because she is a Decepticon and I won't be able to get close to her without her shooting." he stopped pacing and thought about it. "This is more complicated than I thought."

He stepped out opf the room. Maybe he could ask Wheeljack about it. The other Autobot was also a scientist, though he seemed a bit crazy at times. _He might be able to come up with something..._

* * *

Shadowstar stared at the blue prints of the Matrix she'd created from the actual image. She wasn't exactly sure it had looked that way before it had been built so most of it was guesses. She did not want to get the structure wrong. If she did, the Matrix copy would probably fall apart. _This might be harder than I thought, _she thought, still staring at the blue print. _But I am determind to make one. It's only fair to our side. _

She looked down at the parts lying on the table, waiting for her to assemble them. It seemed like she had everything there and ready but something didn't feel right. "I'm missing something," she said out loud, turning from the screen and picking up one of the parts. "Blue prints will only get me so far. I've never been good at reading them anyway. I do better at having an actual reference." she set the part down and started pacing. "The answer is simple. I need the actual Matrix." she stopped and put a hand on her face. "But how am I going to get it? It's inside Optimus Prime. I can't just walk up to him and take it. There's no way I can sneak into their base without being noticed..." a thought came to her. She remembered the Autobot she'd sunk her fangs into. It was a possibility. She'd never tried it before. "It just might work."

She turned her back to the table and shut down the power on the computer. The blue print of the Matrix vanished into blankness. She wouldn't need it, if what she was about to attempt actually worked.

_A/N_

_I HATE writer's block! I just can't seem to get any momentume. I really need to finish one of the fics I'm working on, otherwise I can't start any new ones and I have a few ideas floating in my head. All well I'll try my best. Sorry about this. Don't hate me. _


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Wheeljack agreed to take a look at Jazz. He followed Perceptor into the repair bay and walked over to the table where the porsche was still laying. He leaned over the body and got a good look at the marks on his neck. "I don't know what to tell you, Perceptor," he said after a long moment. "I can't think of any explanations."

"None at all?" Perceptor walked over to the table and looked down at the marks.

Wheeljack shook his head. "What did Optimus say about this?" he wanted to know.

"He thinks it was a vampire."

"A vampire?" the other scientist looked at Perceptor like he'd lost his mind. "_Optimus_ thinks it's a vampire?"

"Well Powerglide saw it happen and he said the one who did this to Jazz had bitten his neck," he replied. He shrugged. "What else would he have thought?"

"A vampire...?" Wheeljack looked back down at Jazz and thought about it. "That might be it..."

"Not you too."

Wheeljack looked back at Perceptor. He spoke in a dead serious voice. "What other explanation could it be?" he asked. "I already looked over Ratchet's image scans. I know Ratchet would never lie about something like this. It can only mean one thing."

Perceptor still didn't want to believe it. "But a vampire?" he asked.

"They're real," Wheeljack told him. "Cybertronian vampires are robots that are built the wrong way. They can't process energon the way normal robots can. The only way they can get the energon they need is to steal it from other robots. Sometimes they drain it by injuring the victim just enough so he can't move then they drain it out through the damage using a machine and sometimes they do it the easier way by biting their victim in a place on the body, usually the neck."

That explained things. "How do you know this?"

Wheeljack didn't look at him. He turned his attention back to Jazz. "Let's just say I have experience in these things..."

* * *

Skywarp and Thundercracker entered the control room about the same time as Starscream. Skywarp ignored the red, white, and blue jet for the moment and looked around for the one that was black and red. He did not see her. He got ahold of Starscream's arm. The jet looked at him. "Where's Shadowstar?" he asked.

"How should I know?" Starscream snapped. "I don't want anything to do with her. Why would I keep tabs on her?"

Skywarp let the other jet go, knowing he wasn't going to be any help. Starscream didn't like the fembot so of course he would say something like that.

It turned out that Skywarp wasn't the only one who wanted to know where she was. Megatron was also looking around for the femmebot.

He'd already asked a few Decepticons if they'd seen her but nobody could confirm that they had. When he got to Starscream the jet said. "I may have but she's gone now." and then he just stood there smirking as Megatron gave him an impatient look. He pushed past the jet and caught Skywarp's eye. He pointed at the black and purpr, Seeker. "You!" he said.

"Me?" Skywarp asked, looking around, not sure if he was talking to him.

"Yes, you, dummy," Megatron said impatiently. "Find her!"

"Yes, Megatron," Skywarp said saluting clumsily and leaving the room, nearly tripping over Frenzy on the way out.

"Watch where you're going, you titanium turkey!" the cassseticon shouted after him.

Skywarp ignored the smaller robot and continued down the hall. He would find her. He just hoped he wouldn't find her in a dark room with only one exit. He also hoped she wouldn't be hungry.

* * *

Shadowstar conscintrated on the image of the white and black Autobot she'd attacked earlier. If she could remember enough details about him, she might be able to gain some control of him and maybe have him do her bidding. She wasn't sure if she could do such a thing. She had never tried it before. She knew that when she would take energy out of any transformer back on Cybertron she'd gain some of their own memories. Sometimes she'd go insane from the attempt but this time... well the Autobot seemed too laid back to have any terrible memories so maybe, just maybe she'd be able to take control of him for awhile. She'd gotten enough to know his name.

Jazz.

_Maybe he's with the other Autobot's now..._

She dimmed her optics and brought her body into what the humans called a lotus position. She consintrated on the name and called out to him with her mind. _Jazz... Jazzz..._

* * *

Perceptor and Wheeljack had gotten into a heated discussion about energy vampire Cybertronians and didn't notice the pale green glow under Jazz's optic visor. If they had they would have noticed the pained look on the Porsche's face and they might have been able to do something about a certain female Decepticon's attempt at mind control.

Somebody was in his mind besides himself. Jazz had been trapped in there ever since the femme had bit him and couldn't get out. It almost seemed like he was caged inside himself, unable to break free. It was bad enough being trapped inside by himself but now he had company. The female Decepticon suddenly entered the void, floating only a few feet away and giving his a challenging look.

"You!" he exclaimed, facing her. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled at him, her fangs showing. "I need a favor," she told him.

"What kind of favor?" the last thing he wanted to do was do any favors for the one who'd trapped him in his own mind.

"I need control of your body," she told him, and gestured around herself. "Of course I already know you won't let me control it out of your own free will so I'll just have to gain control myself."

He shook his head and even smiled a little. "Sorry, girl," he said. "but I won't give control over to anyone." he pointing a finger at her. "Especially not to a Decepticon."

"Of course not," she said, shrugging as if she knew that already. "But it's not _my_ fault I am this way. Blame my creator." she put her hands on her hips. "But since I am the one who put you in such a position in the first place I feel it's my right to take control of this body and do with it as I please."

He actually laughed at such an assumption. "You got your work cut out for ya, girl," he said. "Because I'm not going to let you control my body."

She smirked. "Gaining control won't be as hard as you think it will be," she said. "All I have to do is-" she disappeared and reappeared this time right beside him."-trap the actual owner inside his own mind!"

* * *

Skywarp was still looking for Shadowstar. He'd looked in most of the rooms and didn't see wing or tail pipe of her. He started to wonder if she'd left the base altogether.

_She wouldn't do that. She doesn't even know the way out, _he reminded himself. _So she's here somewhere. I just have to keep looking. _

He went down another hallway into an area he hardly ever walked through. This part of the base was practically abandoned because most of the Decepticons that used it didn't spend a lot of their time at the base, mostly the Constructicons or the Insecticons. At the moment both groups were out doing what they were good at so the area was empty.

Or it should have been. He did not expect to see light streaming out of a room near the end of the hallway. "Huh?" He stared toward it, curious about who might be there. _Did one of the Constructicons leave the light on when they left? _he frowned. _What a waste of energy!_

* * *

Even in Jazz's mind he still had his gun and he didn't hesitate to use it on her, female or not. He fired at her but every shot missed her by seconds as she would disappeared and reappear again. "Keep it up, Autobot," she said, smirking. 'The more you fire on me the weaker you'll get. I won't even have to do anything to take control of you. I just have to wait for you to tire out!"

"That'll be longer than you think, Decepti-girl," Jazz told her, his voice as calm as ever. "I have a lot more energy than you think."

That statement didn't make the smirk go away. "You have no energy left, Autobot. I drained it and if you get more I can do it again."

"I'd like ta see you try it."

With that challenge she lunged forward. Jazz moved to avoid her but he wasn't fast enough. Her hands grabbed onto his shoulders and held him still. He screamed as her teeth sank into him.

* * *

Jazz's scream turned out not to be just mental. It echoed out of his body and Perceptor and Wheeljack stopped their discussion and looked down at him. The white porsche's body was jerking violently as if it was struggling against an unseen foe. The two scientists stared at him, not sure what they were seeing.

"What in the world?" Perceptor began.

And just like that he stopped. The two stared at each other then Perceptor leaned over him. "Hello? Jazz?" he asked, looking at the other Autobot's face.

The porsche sat up. Perceptor took a step back so they wouldn't bonk heads. Then Jazz just sat there for a moment, not moving.

The two scientists looked at each other. "Jazz?" Wheeljack said, worriedly.

Jazz looked over at them. For a moment he stared at them darkly then, like a delayed reaction, he smiled. "'Mornin' guys. What did I miss?"

"Uh nothing," Preceptor said, unsure what had just happened. "Are you all right?"."

He cocked his head. "What do ya mean?"

"Don't you remember?" the scientist asked. "You've been offline and we've been kinda worried about you."

"Why?"

"Because something happened to you and we didn't think you'd ever come back online."

"That would never happen to me." Jazz turned sideways and stood, planting his feet firmly on the meta floor. "Where's Optimus?"

"I think he's in the control room. Why?"

"Oh no reason," Jazz said, shrugging. "I just wanted to talk to him about something.

"Well I'm sure he'll be glad to see your all right," Wheeljack told him.

"I'm sure he will." He pushed past them. "I think I'll go find him now."

The two scientists watched him leave and, when the door closed behind him, looked back at each other. "Something's not right," Wheeljack said. "I can sense it."

Perceptor couldn't disagree. He'd noticed it as well. Jazz wasn't exactly acting like himself. "We'd better keep an eye on him."

_A/N_

_I did not know that energy vampires were an actual thing on the show until I watched an epsiode called "Dweller in the Depths" or something like that that had these monsters sucking out all the transformers energy and making them vampires. I really wish it had never happened the Cyclonus. Anyway, having said that ,I can tell you the idea did not come from that and ,even if it had, she's not like those vampres because she uses fangs. And, as you know, if she's a vampire, she's bound to turn the one she bit into her slave. Of course this ability is limited to one person only and, even though she did it to Shrapnel in an earlier chapter, she did not know this and, since she got Jazz, Shrapnel is free from her control. Also, since this is her first time trying... well now she knows. and No. I do not hate Jazz. He's one of my favorite Autobots so don't even think that. _


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Skywarp stepped into the doorway of the room that should have been dark and instantly spotted the female Decepticon. She was sitting on a table with metal parts scattered around her. She had her back to him so he couldn't tell what she was doing, but she looked like she was doing what the humans called "meditating". _Why would she be here anyway? _he wondered. He looked at the scattered parts again. _Was she building something?_

Just then she let out a moan and fell off the table with a loud clang. Skywarp ran into the room and leaned over her. Her optics were dimmed and she didn't seem to be aware of him. "Hello?" he said.

Suddenly her optics brightened and she stared up at him. For a moment neither said a word then she asked. "What are you doing here?" and sat up, pushing him away.

"I was looking for you," he replied, watching her rub her head. "Megatron sent me to find you."

She peeked through her fingers at him, her red optics curiously dimmed. "What for?" she demanded.

Skywarp didn't answer. If Megatron had told him he couldn't remember so he couldn't tell her anyway. "I'm not sure," he said finally. "He just wants you."

"Right," she said standing up.

Skywarp glanced at the parts on the table. "What are you doing?" he asked.

She looked at the parts. "Nothing," she said, evasively, swiping them with her hand and scattering them. A few fell off the table and hit the floor. "Nothing important."

Skywarp wasn't sure he believed her. He looked back at the parts. Something about the way some of them were assembled reminded him of something. "Were you building something?"

"No!" she said, a little too loudly. "I just told you I wasn't doing anything with them." she stepped between him and the parts. "So Megatron wants me. Okay then that means he came back from Cybertron. Let's get going then."

"Uh okay." he agreed, a little uncomfortable at her closeness. He turned away from her. "Let's go."

The two stepped out of the room. Skywarp glanced back at the parts but Shadowstar grabbed for his attention. "So why did Megatron send _you _to find me?"

Skywarp felt himself blushing. "I don't know," he admitted. "Probably because Starscream wouldn't bother looking for you and the others were too busy helping him unload the energon cubes."

"Hmmm," she mused. "Well I'm glad he sent you."

"You-I-huh?" he stammered, thrown off by her comment. "What do you-"

She smiled at him. "I'm sure you know what I mean." she put a hand on his shoulder.

That just made him more nervous and he stepped away from her. Her hand slid off of him. She cocked her head at him. "Why are you always nervous around me?" she wanted to know.

"Uh..." he didn't look at her. He found it easier to talk to her if he didn't make eye contact. "I'm _not_ nervous," he protested.

She put her hands on her hips and gave him a look. "Oh really?" she asked. "I think otherwise."

"Well you're wrong," he shouted a little too loudly. "I'm not_ nervous_." he pushed past her. "Come on. Let's just get to the control room. Megatron is waiting."

Shadowstar stared at his receding back a moment then shrugged and followed him down the hall. _You're lying. I can tell. I make you nervous and I think I know why. _she smiled, showing her fangs. _I think you like me._

* * *

Jazz was wondering aimlessly around the_Ark_. Shadowstar's control didn't work as well when she wasn't concentrating and so he wound up banging into a few things, like a droid without the coordinance system. The Lambo twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker noticed him stumbling around and stopped talking to watch him.

"What's wrong with Jazz?" Sideswipe asked when the white and black Autobot walked right into the wall. "He's acting like he overloaded himself."

"Maybe he did," Sunstreaker said, walking toward the older bot. "Let's find out."

"Hey, Jazz!" Sideswipe called out as he followed his brother over to the other bot.

Jazz froze at the sound of his name being called and turned slightly. The two Lambo twins were coming toward him, their optics full of concern and curiousity.

"Are you okay?" Sideswipe asked once he and his brother had reached the other bot.

"I'm fine," Jazz said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you sure?" Sunstreaker asked, cocking his head. "You just walked into the wall."

"Yeah," Sunstreaker spoke up. "It looked like you went blind. Is there something wrong with your optics?"

"I'm fine," Jazz insisted. "I didn't go blind."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure as I'll ever be, man." Jazz was smiling but Sideswipe noticed something seemed off. The Porsche wasn't exactly acting, or talking, like himself and he wouldn't look either twin in the eye. That wasn't like Jazz, that wasn't like him at all.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" the red Lambo twin wanted to know. "Powerglide said that something happened to you. Shouldn't you be in the repair bay letting Ratchet get a look at you."

Jazz looked confused, as if he had no idea Sideswipe was talking about. "Huh?"

Sideswipe pointed out how Jazz had been walking. "You keep walking into walls and stumbling around. Is your navigation system broken?"

Jazz shook his head smiling a little at the question. "I think ya're imagining things, man." he looked at him and his brother. "Maybe _you_ should go see Ratchet."

"Why should we see Ratchet?" Sunstreaker wanted to know, glancing at his reflection in the polished metal on the wall. "I look like I always look, perfect."

"But not for long."

The twins stared at him. "What you do mean?"

Jazz raised his gun and pointed it at both of the twins. "Because you're both about to have your chassis blow open!" he replied.

* * *

"Here she is, Megatron. I found her for you." Skywarp said as he and Shadowstar entered the control room. "She was in one of the empty rooms in the unused part of the base."

Shadowstar frowned at the black and purple seeker. She wasn't happy that he'd told Megatron where she was but at least he hadn't told him what she was doing.

Megatron looked at her curiously, wondering what she could possibly be doing in an empty room. He noted the look she was giving Skywarp. _What was she up to? _He didn't bother asking. He'd have Soundwave look into it later. He didn't need another seeker planning things behind his back. "Good," he told Skywarp then stepped toward Shadowstar. She met his gaze. "Shockwave, your creator, told me you can hack into any kind of computer," he began.

She nodded in confirmation. "Yes, that's true," she replied.

He put his hand on her back and took her aside. "Then there's something I want you to do for me."

She was curious. She looked at the gray mech, wondering what he wanted her to do. "What?"

He led her over to the computer. "Shockwave told me that you can hack into computers even if you're not at that computer," he explained. He pointed to the console. "I want you to hack into the Autobot's computer."

She stared at him. It had been years since she'd hacked into an Autobot computer. She might not know how to do it anymore. She opened her mouth to tell him so but thought better of it. Telling him she couldn't do it would not get her on his good side. _And we wouldn't want to do that now would we?_

"All right," she said, stepping up to the console. "I'll see what I can do." She tapped away at the keys, typing in the name of the computer and the Autobot vessel that held it. Hacking into computers was much easier on Cybertron than earth but she'd do her best. If she didn't Megatron would not be happy. As she worked her way through firewalls she grew impatient. She had something else she was busy with and didn't really want to do this. _How am I going to keep my hold on that Autobot if I have to do this? _she asked herself. _How am I going to get the Matrix if I can't even leave this place to get it? I just hope my little slave does what I told him even if I'm not concentrating to keep him in line. _

Megatron noticed the annoyed look her face held as she banged on the keyboard. She seemed ticked off about something and her body language totally confirmed it. "What's wrong with you?" he demanded, startling her.

Shadowstar's whole body jumped and she looked over her shoulder at the gray mech. He was giving her a suspicious, searching look. "Um," she said, trying to think of something to say. "What did you say?"

"I asked what was wrong with you," he said again. "You have this look on your face and I would like to know what your problem is."

"Nothing," she said quickly. "I was just concentrating."

The look he gave her said he didn't believe her in the slightest. She looked away from him, turning her attention back to the screen. "Uh... I could do this better if I was actually at the computer you want me to hack," she said, not looking at him.

"That cannot be one," he informed her. "You would never be able to get into the Autobot's base."

_Maybe, _she thought. _But __**I**__ don't exactly have to be there to do it. _

* * *

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker lay on the floor of the Ark at Jazz's feet whole twin holes blown out of their chest plates. Jazz looked at the brothers then stepped over them, not giving them another thought. His mind was still on the one order he'd been given. _Find and bring me the Autobot Marix of leadership, no matter what_. That was exactly what he was going to do and nothing was going to keep him from doing it. Hopefully no other Autobot would get in his way again.

Jazz stepped into the control room. "Prime! Prime!" he called, "I wanted to-" he stopped.

The room was empty except for the ship's computer, Teletran 1. The mind controled Autobot paused for a moment, staring at the console. The whisper of a new commander entered his thought processor. _Hack into Teletran 1. I can't do this on my own. Hack into the computer and open the path to let me in. _

Jazz hesitated. _I can't hack into it! I won't hack into it!  
_That voice again. _You will hack into it! _

Jazz let out a pained sound as he tried to regain control of his body.

* * *

Shadowstar could feel the struggled even as she concentrated. The struggle was creating a throbbing pain in her head but she couldn't do anything about it, not even fall over as she wanted to do, because Megatron was watching her and had no idea what she was doing besides trying to hack.

She held in a growl of annoyance, not at all happy that Jazz was fighting her control. _Primus forsaken music bopper! _she thought. _I don't need this! Not now! _She ground her teeth, concentrating hard. _You can't escape my control, Autobot! Just give up and hack into Teletran 1! Now!_

* * *

Back at the Ark Jazz moaned one more time then calmed down, his attention once again stopping on the computer. Without any further hesitation he walked over to it.

_A/N_

_I might just take a break from this one for awhile. My muse for this fic is all over the place and well I can't really get a proper plotline rolling. Oh I have an idea what I want to happen later but right now... it's chaotic. I hope you're not too disappointed. _


End file.
